


Waíse Heill, Shur'tugal (Be Healed, Dragon Rider)

by AsgardianHorsemanship



Series: The Sorceress and the Dragon Rider [1]
Category: Eragon (2006), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Tragedy, Best Friends, Blood and Violence, Canon - Book, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dark Magic, Death, Death Threats, Declarations Of Love, Developing Friendships, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Drama & Romance, Elves, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fight Scenes, Fighting, Fights, First Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Garrett Hedlund is perfect, Hand to Hand Combat, Horseback Riding, Horsemen, Horses, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by a Movie, Lots of dragons - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Major Character(s), Major Original Character(s), Male-Female Friendship, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Movie Characters, Near Death Experiences, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Possible Character Death, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Pre-Rebellion Story, Rebellion, Rebels, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Slow Romance, Sword Fighting, Swordplay, Swords, Swords & Sorcery, Swordsmanship, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Threats of Violence, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, True Love, Violence, dragon lore, dragon riding, fighting with magic, shur'tugal, starts before the books, the Varden - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianHorsemanship/pseuds/AsgardianHorsemanship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the palace at Urû'baen, a young serving girl shows formidable talent with magic and a blade. The King request she be tutored so she can be turned into the ultimate weapon, but through her tutoring she meets Murtagh, the King's ward whom she has wondered about for many years.<br/>When the King starts to show his true vision and madness, she finds herself in danger and holding power and knowledge that King Galbatorix covets greatly, and so sets out to escape and find the Dragon Rider creating chaos within the Empire, determined to overthrow the King and set herself free, whilst trying to come to terms with her feelings for Murtagh, feelings that put her into a dangerous position. </p><p>Set before the book starts and runs correctly beside the Canon Timeline of the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~ Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you find any mistakes, I write this on my phone and it is a very long process to transfer it onto google docs, then to my email, then onto a word document on my friend's laptop, and then onto here!

Mesmerizing, that was the one word I could think of to describe his voice. No wonder he had ruled so long, with a voice like that people would follow you to the ends of the Earth. I wondered if he enhanced his voice with magic, but quickly dismissed it, he could be in my head right now and I'd never know. When I was summoned before him, I had been so frightened, but now all I could think of was telling him everything, anything, so that he would speak again.

"Who taught you this Daria?" I suddenly realised I'd been so entranced by his voice that I hadn't answered, I blinked a few times to try and clear my head and looked up at him.

He was a formidable man, handsome in a battle scarred warrior kind of way, large and well built, his whole being screamed power. Wait. I need to answer a question...

"No one, your Majesty."

"So this just happened by itself?" Even whilst patronising, his voice stayed smooth and soft as silk.

"No your Majesty, it happened by accident."

"Tell me what happened child." He wasn't asking, and even if I had a choice, his voice was too enticing, I wanted to spill my every secret then and there. As if he needed such a voice with his magic. But he had it all.

"I was crossing the courtyard to find my mother and I saw a boy sitting cross legged over in a shadowy corner, he was hissing something under his breath and seemed upset."

"What was he saying?"

"Stenr reisr, over and over."

"So you went over to this boy?"

"Yes, I wanted to know if he was ok and if I could help. At first he was wary and seemed a little startled, so I sat down by him and asked him what he was doing, he didn't want to tell me, but I pressed him until he gave in. He told me he was trying to learn magic, but he couldn't grasp even the simplest of spells. He was so worried about disappointing his tutor and had been out there most of the morning. I tried to make him feel better, saying not everyone can do it and it doesn't make you any less of a person, but he wouldn't listen, so I picked up a piece of gravel from the floor and placed it in my palm and said 'look, I can't do it, does it make me a bad person?' And I said 'stenr reisr' to the pebble. He said to me that I wasn't trying, I had to really focus and imagine the stone doing what I wanted. I laughed but he insisted so I told him I'd try, and I wouldn't manage it and he would feel better. So I looked really hard at the little pebble and imagined it rising from my hand, I concentrated as hard as I could and said 'stenr reisr'."

I looked up at him, feeling slightly embarrassed at how quickly it had all tumbled from my mouth.

"Go on my dear." He smiled, I guess it was meant to be friendly, but, it was more like a wild beast seeing its prey helpless.

"The pebble wobbled, and lifted off my palm, not by much, maybe by half the length of my thumb, after a few seconds I felt really tired and it dropped. The boy got really upset and ran away so I thought maybe I shouldn't tell people. I found a book on the ancient language in the library, I don't think it was meant to be there, and kept practising before I went to bed and soon I could lift all manner of things, the more I did it the less tired I was afterwards. Then one night I decided to show Mother, thinking we were alone, but we weren't, someone must have seen. I didn't mean to keep it a secret, the boy's reaction frightened me your majesty."

"I understand child, but you have a wonderful gift, a gift you must never hide. I am going to make sure you learn all you can to make your gift stronger, you are blessed with magic at such a young age, even some Dragon Riders could not do so much when they were slightly older and had proper tutelage." He beamed at me and I suddenly felt anxious, I knew the King kept himself a small force of magicians and sorcerers with whom he used in battle to protect him and his armies, I'd also heard the rumours about him finding youngsters who had magical abilities and they'd either be brought to the palace or disappear. I didn't know if the stories were true, but it frightened me all the same. The King looked at me, his eyes telling me the discussion was over, and a guard escorted me from the room.

****  



	2. ~ Murtagh

"Being that today is your first day, you're just going to sit in and watch the lesson, but soon you'll start private tutelage. Isn't that exciting Daria! You'll be able to read so much better than our little sessions and have a real education alongside learning your little tricks." My mother bustled me along a corridor in the palace to where I would receive my training. Though she seemed excited for me, I could feel her unease and it did nothing to loosen the knot in my stomach. The wonder at being able to have a real education was marred by who it was coming from. My mother was a hand maid to King Galbatorix, and we lived in the servants quarters under the palace in Ûru'baen. I hated it here, but my mother wouldn't leave, she needed the pitiful wages and it kept a roof over our heads. Servants didn't get educations, so I was the talk of the palace employees. My mother had once been a servant to a noble, one who was very close to the King. He had adored my mother, I always wondered if he was my father, but when he passed away we were left homeless, he had no heirs to pass on his estate too, so it was divided up and sold to the highest bidders. The King took most of the servants to the palace, some were moved on to other places, others were kept. It was a meagre existence, living in the shadows and working our hands to the bone, but it was better than being out in the streets. Sometimes when I went to the market I saw the beggars, and once I'd recognised a servant from our previous household. She clutched my dress and begged me to get the King to take her back as a serving maid. I was so frightened I ran the whole way back to the palace and didn't get anything I was asked to get.

I was brought to the palace when I was 10 years old, all yellow hair and green eyes and dimples, and for the past 6 years I had sewed, cleaned, washed and kept out of the way. The older I got, the more unsettled I got, I wanted to be outside, to live my life, to find adventure. I would rather wield a sword than a broom and more than once was caught using a broom as a fighting staff against an imaginary foe. Once I'd been caught balancing a saddle on a bale of straw in the royal stables, pretending I was riding into battle.

'Stop this foolishness, we're lucky to be here, know your place, women can't fight, servants can't go on adventures, a woman's place is...' The list of reasons my mother gave me was endless, she was such a quiet, dainty thing, her hands were for washing floors, not working outside. I'd even take working on a farm over this.

I brought myself back to the present as we approached two large, gilded doors and my mother grabbed my hands.

"Please be good Daria, please be polite and quiet. No daydreaming, you must pay attention and be a good student. The King is being ever so kind to you, don't ruin it." Or he'll kill you, the unspoken words hung in the air and I already felt like I had a death sentence as I pulled away and, after planting a kiss on my mother's cheek, pushed open the doors.

I walked into a beautiful room, padded leather chairs, ornate writing desks and towering bookcases filled it, large, open windows took up most of the opposite wall. I had to stop myself twirling around in wonder.

"Ahh, you must be Miss Daria Elenasdaughter." Came a soft, almost musical voice, I looked to the end of the room to see a man standing there holding a book in one hand and a pair of glasses. He looked like a scholar, but underneath his tunic bulged the muscles of a warrior .

"Please take a seat, we were just getting started." He motioned to a plush seat and I suddenly noticed another figure at the table.

He was staring straight at me, the same boy from the courtyard, I knew who he was of course, the King's ward. I hadn't ever expected to be given the same tutor as him! He looked incredulously at me for a second, before he looked away, his expression turning cold. I felt a tremor of foreboding as I moved forwards.

"Miss Elenasdaughter, my name is Tornac and please meet Murtagh, you will be sitting in to some of his lessons until we judge your abilities." He smiled sympathetically at me, casting a glance at his brooding student.

I took the chair furthest away from Murtagh, though I couldn't help sneaking a glance at him every now and then. I had played dumb to the King, but I knew all about Murtagh, well, the known series of events and the rumours that coincided, he was a couple of years older than myself and I had harboured a rather overpowering fascination for him for many years now. He was incredibly handsome, with long brown hair that framed an angular, smooth face and dark, intelligent eyes. He didn't seem to have any friends, and wouldn't speak to people, so an air of mystery surrounded him that I found so enticing. I also knew he was very deft with a blade and extremely well educated. I had to stop myself letting out a sigh, a girl can dream right? Even a lowly serving girl like myself.

"Now, Miss-" "Daria." I interjected, "miss Daria, we are just learning words in the ancient language, whether we use magic or not, the ancient language is important to learn, for everything stems from it. It gives power to even the most simple things, and, you cannot lie when you speak it, so the King uses only this language when binding people to him through oaths. He expects anyone who serves him in such ways to be fluent in it. Let us start."

The lesson was unexciting, to say the least, he had us repeat words and phrases and study the alphabet, and quizzed Murtagh intently on phrases and uses. I sat in silence for the most part, which didn't bother me, Murtagh had a beautiful voice and I was quite happy to listen to him speaking such a beautiful language.

He never spoke to me, even as the days turned into months, I tried a couple of times to engage him in conversation during breaks, but he'd just shrug non-committedly or ignore me.

I knew I wasn't a permanent fixture in his lessons, but it still hurt when I tried and failed to speak to him.

That all changed the day I had trouble sleeping so decided to go down to my lesson early so I could avoid being roped into doing chores. When I arrived at the room and entered, no one was there, at first I thought I'd wait, I was early after all, but then I saw some of Murtagh's belongings on his chair and on the table in front of it.

Curious, I asked a guard in the hall and he told me they were sparring in the weapons courtyard. My curiosity peaked at the mention of weapons and I ran at every interval I could down to the sparring field.

The courtyard was massive, I'd passed through it many a time, as well as sneaking into it at night to practise sword play. It was wide and rectangular in shape, with fenced off combat areas and a melee pit in the middle, off to the side was an expanse of field, containing targets for archery and different terrains to learn to fight on. I almost skidded to a halt in front of the weapons room and then entered, ignoring the odd looks the weapons masters gave me as I passed through and out into the courtyard. I cast a glance and the wrought iron gates and saw two guards posted and was glad I entered through the rooms. Girls didn't belong here.

I walked across the courtyard and it was relatively empty, so I pressed on to the field, there in the middle of the field was Murtagh and Tornac, sparring with broadswords. I stepped closer and stood off to the side, far enough away to not be a bother, and settled down to watch. The ground was firm and slightly warm, even in the morning sun and it was a comfortable heat in the air as I watched the two men fight. The clang of metal rang across the field as the swords collided in the air, their feet gave no sound as they practically danced across the open space.

I reckoned I was about half an hour early now so watched them as the sun slowly climbed into view. After about 20 minutes I noticed Tornac's body language change and he nodded his head in my direction and mouthed something to Murtagh, I guessed it was along the lines of 'we're being watched'. Murtagh didn't even glance in my direction, but instead resumed his attack with added force. Tornac grinned eagerly and pushed Murtagh back just as easily. The minutes passed and the fight got heavier, instead of just sparring, now they were warring against each other, though I could see Tornac was going easy on Murtagh. Then Tornac slipped past Murtagh's defence and rapped him in the ribs with the flat of the blade.

"Dead." Tornac laughed, he looked over to me and raised an eyebrow before calling to me. "Why the sceptical look Daria?"

Embarrassed, I dropped my head, feeling my cheeks redden, who was I to watch my elders fight and criticise with my eyes.

"Don't be shy child, speak up?"

I tried to oppress the voice screaming at me to run away before I got into trouble and stood up, I raised my head before answering.

"It's nothing sir, I was, I was just thinking Murtagh should have parried the blow and then landed an underhand blow to you instead of side stepping and trying to meet your blade mid strike." My cheeks flushed darker red and it was all I could do to keep myself standing, I knew Tornac was an easy going man but I was so frightened of overstepping my bounds.

"Why Murtagh, would you believe she's right, what a wonder you are miss Daria, tell me, what do you know about swordplay?"

Taken aback, I dropped my head and mumbled 'nothing.'

"Come now, I won't rebuke you girl, it matters not to me."

"I don't know much sir, I have never been taught."

"So is this another natural talent?"

"N-no sir," I watched Murtagh's eyes flash angrily at the reminder of my magical ability. "No one would teach me, so I would sneak in here at night to practise, I come at least three times a week."

"Well I never, she's a girl after your own heart Murtagh!" Murtagh scowled at the phrase. "You there!" Tornac yelled to a passing squire, "fetch us two wooden broadswords and be quick about it!"

A thrill of excitement, followed quickly by apprehension shot through me as I realised what he intended, he beckoned me to come forwards and I barely kept myself at an even pace.

The squire ran back with the two swords and dipped his head at Tornac's thanks before disappearing. Tornac turned to me and Murtagh backed off a ways looking thunderous.

Tornac threw me a sword and I caught it easily, weighing the wood in my hand for a second so I could get the balance of it. He eyed me critically before stepping into a defensive stance.

"Attack me girl." He almost growled, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I hesitated, and he knocked the sword from my hand with one swing.

"Never hesitate, you'll lose your life."

I scrabbled for my sword and readied myself, I tried to clear my head of all misconceptions about what I was doing, I took a deep breath as Tornac positioned himself, I in turn took up an offensive position and gripped my sword tightly.

Tornac reached forwards and rapped my sword with his own, before stepping towards me and rapping it once more, I took the hint and stepped forwards as well, careful to step sideways and align myself with him, I rapped his sword back.

He lifted his sword, exaggerating his movements and I returned the movement, our swords clicking together gently, he tried another slow movement and our swords clashed, slightly harder this time. He lunged slowly and I parried and stepped aside quickly before blocking his second lunge with slow and deliberate movements. He continued to test me as such for a few minutes before increasing his speed, soon the blows were sending small shocks up my arms and sweat started to bead my brow, we danced across the grass, coming together and separating like fighting snakes, the movements were still slow and easy, but they were enough that when I let him slip past my defence and earned a rap on the shin I knew I would be bruised tomorrow. A few more minutes and more bruises later and Tornac straightened up. He tossed the sword to Murtagh, who barely caught it, as he wasn't paying attention. He motioned for Murtagh to come forwards and take his place and I felt unease in my stomach. But instead of the dark, repelling look I was used too, now his eyes were alight, though his face was impassive.

"Overhand cross." Tornac called out and we matched our movements, our swords clashing softly.

"Underhand slash Murtagh."

I blocked his slash with my hilt and we broke apart once more.

"Overhead Daria."

I brought my sword up and over swiftly and Murtagh blocked it with the flat of his blade.

"Nearside lunge Murtagh."

Murtagh skipped forwards and I parried his blow easily. As we continued, our movements became easier, all we were doing was simple exercises, but soon our styles gelled together and each clash flowed into the next without pause as Tornac called out faster and faster. I was nowhere near as strong or skilled as either man, but the fact that I was holding my own, even in such a simple spar, was filling me with such joy I had to fight to keep myself composed and focused.

The longer we fought, the more relaxed Murtagh became, I could see how easy this was for him, and he seemed to enjoy being the more experienced fighter for once. Soon we were both grinning widely as we stepped across each other.

"Enough." Tornac finally called. "That was well done both of you, Daria, with the proper instruction you could become an excellent swordsman. Murtagh, it was good for you to go over the basics and fight someone who is less experienced than yourself. We know each other too well now, I would like Daria to join us in sparring twice a week."

Elation leapt in my heart and I couldn't help the smile that split across my face. Tornac smiled back before telling us to come with him. We put the swords back and followed him to the study room, when we came inside Murtagh sat down and moved his belongings from the seat next to him, throwing a quick glance at me. I sucked in a breath and gathered my own things before sitting down next to him. I suppressed a smile.

"Daria, as of next week you will be starting your instruction in magic alongside our lessons, sparring will take place early mornings, before your lessons and will include swordsmanship, archery and hand to hand combat. Tell me, can you ride?"

"Yes sir." I could feel Murtagh watching me.

"Do you have a horse?"

"No sir, I used too, before I came here, but he was sold with the rest of the estate." I looked away, we couldn't afford anything like that.

"Do you know who too?"

"Yes sir, he is here in the stables."

"And do you sneak out to practise with him too?"

I nodded meekly, which seemed to amuse Tornac.

"You have great promise Daria, there are many great men in the world, but not enough great women, maybe if more were given the chance to prove themselves they would be."

I felt my face flush at his words and fiddled with my tunic so no one would notice, though I expect they both did.

"You no longer need to be embarrassed Daria, I keep telling you, you are an equal here."

"Thank you sir." I mumbled, not trusting my voice.

"Now then, come, we shall spend the rest of the lesson conversing only in the ancient language, do you two feel up to it?"

We both looked up and exchanged a look before smiling at our tutor, and starting speaking softly in the ancient language.


	3. ~ Friendship

"You did well today Daria." A voice behind me made me spin round, I could feel my heart beat quicken as I turned to look at Murtagh.

"T-thank you." I blurted out to try and hide my shock, but he noticed. 

"I'm sorry I've been so rude to you the past weeks, I find it hard to control my emotions, it wasn't your fault you could do magic and I can't."

I could hear how difficult it was for him to say those words, b ut try as I might I couldn't lower my gaze from his dark, penetrating eyes. They were so much softer today, the usual bitterness abated and in its place was something else.

"It's okay, truly."

"No it's not, I feel I have to explain myself, or at least try." 

"Honestly, you don't have to explain anything to me." 

"I do." He pressed. "I just have such a struggle being here, so much is expected of me and I don't think I can give the King what he wants, my father was an exceptionally gifted soldier to the king and after he died I was expected to take up that mantle. Every set back, every lost spar, every mistake is like a crushing blow, magic was the final straw. I know how it works, why it works, how to use it, but I can't use it. It is so frustrating."

"I have heard what is expected of you Murtagh, word reaches us easily in the lower quarters, and I don't blame you. If the King can't understand that it is not down to you to try to reason it. I'm just glad you feel better about it."

He looked somewhat relieved, and maybe slightly confused, as if he expected to be berated. The silence lingered between us, before he changed the subject.

"I'm impressed with your swordplay." He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm going to be very sore tomorrow, you have a lot of force for someone of your stature."

"Some say I'm part dwarf." I laughed and pretended to flex my arms.

"The lack of beard says otherwise." Murtagh laughed along with me, a real laugh and it made me hopeful.

"I'd like it if we could be friends Daria, my tendencies mean I have a distinct lack of them, but I find you more tolerable than the rest." He kept the smile of his face, watching me with mischievous eyes. 

"I believe somewhere in there was a compliment. I'd like that Murtagh, I too am lacking in the friend department, there aren't exactly many my age or similar here." 

I held out my hand and Murtagh shook it firmly. We stayed there for a moment, both reluctant to let go, and then I heard movement behind me. I dropped Murtagh's hand as I saw my mother approaching. 

"Daria, there you are, come now we have work to do on the upper levels." She looked critically at Murtagh before curtsying. He nodded to her and walked off in the opposite direction, throwing a backwards glance at me over his shoulder. I watched him leave until my mother brought me back to the present.

"Daria, why were you speaking to that boy?"

"We share the same classes." 

"Why didn't I know this?" 

"You never asked." I replied curtly.

"Daria, you shouldn't be seen with him, the King is a very possessive man."

"There is nothing wrong with me speaking to Murtagh, the King knows I am studying with him, I'm not going to ignore him over something so trivial."

"He is not to be trusted, there are rumours about his parentage."

"Rumours don't make fact mother, I am speaking to him, not pledging my allegiance to him, stop overreacting."

My mother pursed her lips, but didn't press the issue, instead she bustled me off to do our work. 

Over the next few weeks I never got a moment alone, my mother escorted me to and from my lessons and kept me as busy as she could, I knew she was making sure I didn't speak to Murtagh outside of lessons and it irritated me greatly, my private lessons, though exciting, seemed too quiet with Murtagh's presence. 

My next sparring session came and I left as early as I could to avoid my mother, it was one thing for her to know I spoke to Murtagh, but another entirely to know we crossed blades! 

I made it down to the weapons courtyard in easy time, only to find the weapons room locked, I went to the gates, hoping my luck would be there but I was wrong, two guards turned to face me and blocked my way through the gates.

"This courtyard is off limit to servants."

I knew arguing with them would be pointless, but I still tried.

"I have a lesson here."

Both guards guffawed with laughter.

"I think she's delirious." One said to the other.

"I am not, I have a lesson with Tornac."

"Oh really? Last I heard servants didn't get lessons, they swept floors, especially girls." He drawled out the last word and I grit my teeth. "Now be off with you."

"I'm not leaving, I have a lesson here."

"Oh really? Says who?" The guard sneered. 

"I do." The guards looked over me to see Murtagh approaching, Tornac closely behind him.

The guards backed away.

"Your pardons my lord."

"You weren't to know." Tornac stepped in front of him, Murtagh looked livid, his hands were fists at his sides. "This young lady is to be given access to this courtyard at all times, is that understood?" 

"You can't authorise that!" The guard spat.

"Maybe not, but King Galbatorix can, would you like to take the matter up with him when it is he who put her in my lessons?" 

The guard sputtered for a moment, obviously in two minds and so the other nudged him and backed off. 

He stepped aside, eyeing me with great displeasure as I swept past him into the courtyard.

"I'm sorry you had to withstand their prejudices Daria."

"It's ok, I'm used to it." I smiled half heartedly.

"That doesn't make it right!" Murtagh burst out, coming up beside me. He suddenly seemed to realise he had spoken loudly and looked down at the floor.

"You're correct Murtagh." Tornac replied calmly.

"Just because you're a girl, it doesn't mean you can't do what men do, in the time of the Riders there were women Riders stronger than any man here."

"Except the King." Tornac chastised lightly. Murtagh grunted in reply. 

"That time is over now, it's useless to let it get to you, either of you. Instead, you hold your head high and you prove them wrong. Actions always speak louder than words."

"Unless you're the King." Murtagh mumbled, mimicking Tornac.

"Murtagh!" Tornac hissed. "Do not speak of such things here!" 

Murtagh looked away sharply. I watched him curiously, he caught ne looking and held my gaze for a split second, and then walked faster into the weapons room, he grabbed the two wooden swords and passed on to me wordlessly.

"And one for me today." Tornac called as he caught up. "You'll both be fighting me today." He smiled in anticipation and once again I was so grateful to him. What a wonderful man, how he had ended up in the castle was beyond me. 

We took up position once more in the field and Tornac directed us. 

"There will be times when you fight an opponent, way beyond your skill level in battle, never be too proud to accept help, it could save your life. Today I am going to teach you to fight together, to use another's skill to your advantage. First you shall attack. And then you shall do some defensive work. Are you ready?" 

We both nodded, our eyes meeting quickly as we did so. I let Murtagh take the lead, watching his every move and mirroring when needed. We started slowly, moving left to right and back again in half circles, weighing the options we had. Murtagh struck slowly, and as their wooden swords collided I struck to the side, but Tornac was too quick and blocked us both with ease, stepping about us as light as a cat. 

"Good, Murtagh, watch Daria more closely, if you open up an advance for her, look to see if she takes it, otherwise you could both attack independently, you need to be one entity when you fight with whoever you have with you, and you need to learn to watch each other and the enemy." 

Murtagh nodded in agreement and took up his place again, I watched his movements and caught his body language, so this time I struck first, I lunged overhand and Murtagh cut an underhand blow, but Tornac blocked with both blade and hilt. 

"Good, but your eyes gave you both away, you must stay impassive." 

We continued on like it for some time and I was pleased with how easily we adapted to each situation. When Tornac switched us round, things became more complicated, first it was Tornac and myself against Murtagh. Then Tornac and Murtagh against me. We did the movements slowly and deliberately, with Tornac constantly offering critique and advice, as well as movements to use. 

It was so very enjoyable, and even in such a short space of time I was improving vastly. 

When Tornac called to a halt, at least 2 hours must have passed and we were all flushed and panting. Murtagh had even forsaken his coat and vest, leaving him in a black tunic and pants with a brown leather belt around his waist. 

"Very good, sometimes it feels harder to make yourself work slowly doesn't it!" Tornac exclaimed as he straightened up and patted his clothing down. 

"Do we return to the study now master?" Murtagh asked, something in his expression told me he knew very well what the answer was. 

"No, we go to the stables." He replied with a smirk. 

****  
  



	4. ~ Combat Training

I followed them out of the courtyard, my excitement mounting. The stables! I wonder what was in store for us now, and, I thought with a grin, what doesn't Tornac know?

We made our way easily to the Royal stables, where I ran off ahead to greet the horse I once called my own. He was a beautiful creature, with a coat the colour of the Hadarac Desert and a mane and tail as black as pitch. He had a white stripe down his face and white back legs, but my favourite part was his eyes, his left eye was half blue, half brown, and the right was completely blue, he'd been sold for meet on account of them, as the superstitious tradesmen claimed he had the eyes of the devil and the devil could control you through them, it hadn't helped his case when he had thrown off everyone who tried to ride him, but I knew all he needed was a calm handler, he didn't like the rough ways of men. He had been bought specially for me by our master, another thing which made me question my true parentage, to celebrate my 7th name day. His name was Zenas, and he whickered as I called it out. He put his head over the stable door and dropped it into my arms for a cuddle and I kissed him between the eyes. 

Murtagh came up to us as I let him go and looked at him appraisingly.

"Of course this horse would belong to you."

I looked at his amused expression a nd asked quizzically.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, no one can ride him, the soldiers call him the devil horse, they've been plaguing the King to get rid of him, but he won't, he said he has seen him be ridden by a child and that they need to learn to ride or find a new job." He laughed. 

"I've seen them try to ride him, he hates them. It's not his fault."

"Of course it isn't, my horse wouldn't last 5 minutes in their rough hands."

"Which one is yours?" 

Murtagh walked past me down the alley of stables and I followed, we came out across a large courtyard filled with sand where the soldiers rode their mounts, and passed the entrance to the tilt field where soldiers practised mounted combat, and into another barn. This barn I knew was the King's own barn, it held his own, and his best war horses and those of his commanding officers and the like. I saw the King's horse, a great black creature of immense power. I remember once I had tried to touch him, but he lashed out over the doors at me and the proceeded to slam himself into the door. On the outside of his stable, timbers were slotted over a large door, instead of the regular rope and wood stalls, to reinforce the walls and keep him in. 

A few stables away Murtagh came to a halt and clucked, a dark grey head appeared over it and nudged him in the chest. 

"This is my horse, he doesn't really have a name." He looked at the horse with such a prideful gaze, it was heartening.

He called a stable boy over and instructed him to tack up his and Tornac's mounts, Tornac had a large bay gelding with an off centre star on his forehead called Cornan. He had an eager, willing temperament, just like his owner. 

Tornac came over to me and called another stable lad over. He gave him a coin and asked him to fetch the horse master. Confused, I stood and watched.

When the man appeared, Tornac greeted him and gave him a piece of parchment. 

"Arren my good man, can you read for me what it says on the parchment?"

He grunted and read it over quickly. 

"The horse Zenas is to become the mount for Miss Daria Elenasdaughter?" He looked questioningly at Tornac, who gestured to me and then looked back to the man. "By order of King Galbatorix."

I stood there wide eyed like a startled rabbit and turned to Tornac, Murtagh had joined us and I gazed at our tutor. 

"Is this your doing?"

"Of course, the King can't have a spell caster be without a mount, Murtagh helped by telling Galbatorix of your advances in lessons." 

"Oh! How can I ever thank you both?" I cried out and flung myself at Tornac. 

He laughed and patted me on the back, I let go and flung myself at a laughing Murtagh. 

"Don't think you escape!" I laughed as he staggered backwards slightly. He then relaxed under me and returned the embrace tightly, until Tornac kicked him in the shin and he let me go. I flushed slightly and stepped away before rushing back to Zenas, calling a stable boy (where did they all come from,? I had tried countless times to get to work there) to tack him up. 

Once the horses were brought out, and after a squabble with a groom who insisted Zenas be ridden in a heavy military bit, (so I told him to shove off and bridled Zenas myself, taking the bit off the bridle and attaching the reins to the leather nosepiece, no wonder Zenas wouldn't let anyone ride him), we mounted up in the courtyard and a boy handed us our wooden swords. I looked over Murtagh's horse in awe, he was as large as Tornac's but slender and fine, a dancer next to a soldier, he moved gracefully, and had an ornate curved bit in the shape of a dragon, similar to all the high ranking person's mounts, Galbatorix's personal bit shapes. We headed off into the tilt field and Tornac had us line up at either end of the jousting tilt, we were to canter down the tilt and cross swords when we met in the middle.

We set off at a steady pace, just testing the air, and clacked swords together, I felt Zenas flinch as I did so, but Murtagh's horse didn't even seem to notice, and as we got faster, seemed to lean into the hits as if to lend Murtagh his strength. The blows got faster and faster, and after shying once, Zenas started to enjoy himself, thrusting forwards into a gallop as soon as we turned around the post. 

At one turn, Zenas anticipated my signal and I asked him to steady, so instead he rocked back on his haunches and reared, front legs flashing in the sky, and then leapt into the air, he hit the ground at a gallop, taking Murtagh and his steed by surprise, and when we met I managed to knock the sword from Murtagh's hand with a heavy blow. Zenas came to a jittery stop at the end of the tilt, sweat dripping on his neck and chest and blowing heavily.

"I do believe the match goes to Daria!" Called Tornac, and Murtagh trotted down the line to stand beside me. Where once would have been anger, now rested a smile on his face and he shook my hand before turning to leap off and grab his sword. He swung back on easily and we made our way over to Tornac. 

"Cutting an opponent down at speed is one of the easiest forms of mounted combat, the hardest is to fight in close combat, running in a straight line can be left to the horse, but keeping one under control whilst fending off blows is much harder. We shall start, Murtagh, you first as your horse is fitter than Daria's, Daria, give Zenas a rest." Tornac spoke warmly, enjoying himself.

Murtagh rode over to stand a few yards away from his tutor and sized him up, the concentration on his face obvious. He waited and one some silent signal they both plunged at each other, it was obvious they had done this before, and so had the horses, Tornac's big gelding used his weight against Murtagh's horse, slamming the horses chest with his shoulder and unbalancing them, giving his master an opening to strike first.

"Watch and learn Zenas, you have to know how to do this." I stroked my horses neck, one ear flicked back to me as I spoke, the other intent on the two colliding horses. 

Tornac attacked with a ferocity I had never seen before, whilst Murtagh parried the blows with equal force, they pushed their blades up against each other and tried to push the other backwards and gain ground, grappling against each other as the horses moved together, each nipping and shoving as only well trained war horses could. 

I watched them, entranced, and wondered how many battles Tornac had seen before he became a tutor. 

Eventually, Tornac's strength won out and he forced Murtagh back before using the hilt of his sword to hook Murtagh's sword and twist it out of his grip, he flipped it into the air and caught it on the pommel, laughing gleefully. 

"Well done Murtagh, your horse is getting much stronger at this too. Your attack today was excellent." He looked over to me. "My lady, are you ready?"

I picked up my reins and nodded. "Yes master." I replied nervously.

"Come then, we'll keep it slow so your horse can adjust, if he takes to everything with as much energy, you'll soon have a fine war horse on your hands." 

We faced each other and when he nodded I put my heels to Zenas' flanks, he lurched forwards and cleared the short distance between us, I held him steady using my legs and raised my sword as Tornac's came towards me, the hit sent shockwaves through my arm but wasn't hard enough to push my sword, Zenas held fast and Tornac held Cornan so he didn't nip Zenas' shoulders. 

We fought for what felt like forever, as my confidence grew the blows got heavier and heavier, though the attack was still deliberately slow, so I could see and act upon each movement accordingly. By the time we were done my arm was aching and my body was tired from spending so long in the saddle, but I still felt ready for anything. We spent a small amount of time teaching Zenas to barge the other horses, something he took too gleefully and soon was shoving Murtagh's finer horse about easily. 

When both horse and rider were exhausted, we rode back quietly to the stables, nursing our bruises. We handed the horses to the stable boys after a thorough patting of each and they were taken away to be walked off. When I hit the ground my legs wobbled unsteadily and I found myself losing balance, only to be grabbed and supported by Murtagh. I shot him a grateful look and straightened up, he laughed at my unsteady posture. 

"How do you feel?"

"Like I have been trampled by a herd of cattle." 

He laughed again.

"I felt the same the first time, Tornac takes no prisoners." He winked at the older man who scowled playfully.

"I don't know how you do it, you looked incredible." My brain suddenly caught up with my mouth and blushed, which made Murtagh smirk, "you both did." I countered my earlier words weakly and he continued to smirk, but was now looking away. 

"Years of practise and a great teacher, nothing more. I was raised to be a warrior." 

"And a fine one you'll make when you come of age."

"Which is soon." He cast his gaze downwards and sighed. I puzzled over his reaction.

"That's a bad thing?" I asked quietly.

He looked around, checking that we were alone. "Not here." He answered quietly back. 

I left the subject and we went back to idle chatter as we made our way to the study. 

**  
  
**


	5. ~ Midnight Rendevouz

We sat down heavily in our chairs once we had arrived and let out long breaths, revelling in the soft seats. 

"So, today we shall be doing some translating, I have some elven poems here on scrolls which I wish you to translate into our own language, you may confer amongst yourselves, you have half an hour for each poem, off you go." Tornac said cheerily before settling down with a book. 

We spent the lesson mostly in a comfortable quiet, broken only by the scratching of our quills on parchment and our queries to each other about certain words. 

We finished all but one poem in the time limits and felt cheered by it when Tornac dismissed us. The months passed easily like this, our companionship growing, as did our knowledge, as we studied, sparred and rode together under Tornac's guidance.

I even overheard Tornac saying to Murtagh about the vast improvements he'd made since I'd joined his classes, and how quiet he was in their private classes, so he had decided to keep us together, instead of tutoring us both separately as intended. 

Then, one morning, we went outside together as usual and I was greeted by my mother, Murtagh shot me a sympathetic look, ignoring the glares from my mother, and to my surprise, pulled me in for a quick embrace, it was tight and tense and gave me a bad feeling. Shocked, I barely had time to return it before he hurried away. My mother glared daggers after him so I walked off quickly, leaving her to catch up.

"What was that?" She hissed.

"I believe it was an embrace."

"And just why would he be embracing you?"

"Because he is my friend."

"Do friends normally embrace each other?"

"Why is it, that when men greet each other, or bid each other goodbye, an embrace is appropriate, and when women greet and bid goodbye, kissing both cheeks is appropriate, but when a man does either to a woman or a woman to a man, it suddenly contains a hidden meaning?" I growled at my mother. "We are friends, I am not just a girl and he just a boy, we do not view it like that, our genders have nothing to do with our friendship!" I spat in an undertone.

My mother seemed to realise she had upset me and let herself calm down.

"You need to be careful Daria, he isn't safe."

"Oh really? So you know him? He is not his rumours mother, he is his own person."

"I don't want you getting too close to that boy, he is a dangerous person to be around, he shouldn't be embracing a girl your age."

"So who do you expect me to befriend mother? You are one of the only servants with children here, and the only with a child my age, I have no friends except your friends and people older than me, and now I have a friend of a similar age you disagree? I am not allowed to speak to the others, the stable boys, the squires, they all live the other side of the palace and won't speak to me because I am a girl, and there are no young women here. What do you want from me, to be friendless?" 

"No, no, of course not dear, just, not with him." 

"Who then? One of the young guards, a stable hand, a soldier?" 

My mother stared at me, exasperated and bustled on.

"I'm only looking out for you."

"No, you're being overprotective for no reason, so you heard some rumours, I hear rumours about the King all the time. So do you, yet you dismiss them and still work here."

"I don't dismiss them." She whispered through gritted teeth and it was my turn to stare. "I work here because I have no place to go, and even if I did, do you really think we'd be allowed to leave? Once you come of age you'll be in the same situation, once you turn 18, you are made to swear oaths to the King in the ancient language, you cannot lie in that tongue and so become bound to his will. I begged our last master to send you away, but he would always tell me we had time, we could wait a little while longer, and then he died and we were brought here and now I see you getting close to his ward, who will already be sworn to the King."

"He's not." I interrupted.

"Not what?"

"Sworn to the King, he isn't of age yet." And as I said it, I realised why Murtagh had been so strange when speaking of his age that day after our mounted lesson, soon he would be bound to the King and there would be nothing he could do to stop it. 

"I thought he was older than you?"

"He is, he will be 18 soon."

"Oh." My mother looked away in thought. "I thought he was a lot older than you."

"No he isn't, so there is no problem."

"There is still a problem! I see the way you look at him Daria, I have known it for a long time, we have been here 6 years and if he enters a room your expression changes."

"No it doesn't, we're friends."

"I'm not stupid Daria, you think I don't know what my own Daughter is feeling? It will only lead to trouble."

"No, it won't, and even if I did, it is not like he'd be even remotely interested in a lowly serving girl."

"But you're not a lowly serving girl anymore, are you?"

"There is nothing to it."

"You don't see what I see."

"You see nothing as there is nothing."

"No, I see the way you look at him," she paused, "and I see the way he has started to look at you."

I looked back at my mother incredulously, before storming off. She was wrong, about everything. 

I tossed and turned that night, the oaths and Murtagh's words earlier about his age, then the anxious embrace weighed heavily on my thoughts, eventually I couldn't sleep and decided to go for a walk. 

I pulled on some clothes and a warm shawl and walked out into the gloom, I decided to go to the weapons courtyard and practise some more to release my anger.

I reached the courtyard, coming out into the cool night air and finding the loose stone that I could pull out and use as a foothold to climb up onto the roof of the weapons room. I walked along the eaves and dropped into the courtyard, it was never locked from the inside, why would there be any need? I opened the door and crept in silently, producing my favourite blade, a light broadsword with an intricate pattern above the hilt, trailing up the blade, I was sure it was elven in make, and why it was in the armoury I'll never know, but it was light and easy to handle and I loved it. I came back out into the night and pulled the shawl closer around me, it was becoming colder at night, signalling the changing of seasons. 

As I walked in the dark towards the combat areas I heard a noise ahead of me, I knew there would be no one anywhere near the courtyard at night, as no one ever heard the thuds of my sword hitting the wooden posts, so I slowed down and crept between the buildings and out into the moonlight.

There was a figure up ahead swinging angrily at a post, the noises I had heard came from them, with every hit they growled and pulled their sword from the wood, splintering it in their ferocity.

I backed up into the wall of one of the buildings and edged closer, using the building to hide me in shadow. 

The closer I got, the more I began to recognise the figure, by the time I was close enough to see his face, I knew it was Murtagh.

He hadn't noticed me, and instead continued to cleave away the wooden post, one of many used for swinging weapons at. I stepped out into the moon light and moved closer, waiting for him to notice me. 

I managed to get about ten yards away before he looked up, at first he swung his head from side to side, and then he saw me standing in the clearing.

"Daria, is that you?" He whispered.

"Yes!" I called back quietly. 

He straightened up and stepped towards me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. What's wrong Murtagh? I've never seen you so angry."

"Nothing, I just wanted to practise."

I moved closer to him.

"You can't fool me Murtagh, why are you here?"

"I'm just frustrated, I needed to release some tension."

"Does this have anything to do with coming of age?"

He looked at me in surprise and closed the gap between us.

"What do you know of that?" He hissed.

"I found something out today, and now your reluctance earlier makes sense. I know what the King will make you do once you turn 18."

"You do?"

"Yes, he'll bind you to him with oaths."

"And then I'll never be a free man." He sighed quietly.

"Isn't there anything you can do?"

"No, no one can defy the King."

"Would it really be so awful, isn't it what you have trained your whole life to do?"

"No, it has nothing to do with that, all my life I have done what the King wanted, not what I want. I want to see the world, I want to travel and learn and become stronger. I want to see elves and dwarves and creatures I could never dream of. Reading about them in books is not enough. I love to fight, I'm ready to fight, but not for him." He spat the last word. 

I reached out for him. "I'm sorry Murtagh, I wish there was something I could do."

He closed the distance, taking my hand.

"No, because if anyone tries to stop it, tries to help me, he'll kill them. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you." He didn't look at me as he spoke and I felt my breath catch in my throat. "I've been so careful, especially with my thoughts, if he could see, if he knew what I felt, how I feel, he'd use it against me, use you against me. I didn't want this, I thought I was fine, that I was happy being alone. I had Tornac, my only friend, it was okay. But then you were there and I tried to ignore you but I couldn't and now everything is wrong."

I let him speak, repeating his words over and over. How he feels... About me? 

"Why is it wrong?" I breathed.

"Because I shouldn't, I can't, I don't even know anymore, all I know is that my mind is the one sanctuary I have, but now it is filled with thoughts of you and you alone. Not even the King attempts to break into my mind, Tornac's gift to me, secret training to conceal my thoughts. He could break me I expect, but the price would be so great he wouldn't dare. And now I am so relieved that it is so, because if he used you, if he hurt you, I don't know what I'd do."

I had to remember how to breathe, what was he saying, was I hearing right? He couldn't be returning my feelings. I hadn't even made them known, so sure I was that he'd never look twice at me, had I?

He must have took my silence badly, as he came closer to me and took my other hand. 

"Daria, please say something?"

"I don't know what to say."

He barked a laugh. 

"You should call me crazy, you should turn around and walk back the way you came and forget this ever happened, forget I ever happened, it would be better for us both.

"Then why are you telling me?"

"I've never been known to make good choices." He laughed self deprecatingly.

He held my hands tighter, his leather gloves smooth against my skin, and his eyes bored into mine.

"What are you thinking?"

"It's all a big mess in here." I laughed weakly and nodded my head, I had to be interpreting this wrong, or dreaming. "Am I dreaming?"

"Do you think you are dreaming?"

"It would explain a lot."

"Like what?"

"You, holding my hands for one thing."

"Would you like me to pinch you?"

I didn't get to answer before I yelped in surprise, I pulled a hand back and punched him lightly. 

"I was going to say no! What if I had woken up, I'd never have forgiven you." 

"I wouldn't have been to blame!" He laughed quietly and some of the tension in his shoulders eased. 

"So, run this by me again?"

"You want the long or the short version?" 

"Just tell me, tell me what you're feeling so I'm not assuming something incorrectly."

His confusion suddenly cleared up and he grabbed my hand that was still in his tightly, he pulled me into him until my hands were on his chest.

"If I told you even half of what I was feeling you'd think I was crazy, so maybe I should." He laughed to the sky as he spoke, it seemed he was thrumming with elation and nervousness at the same time.

"It's time to stop being cryptic." I narrowed my eyes at him, which wasn't even half as effective in the moon light, but his shoulders still moved with quiet laughter. 

"I'm worried that if I say it, you'll look at me like I'm an idiot and walk away, but I'm also almost hoping you will do that. I'm not the sort of boy you should be talking too."

"You know, I've had this conversation with my mother already, and I told her it was nothing to do with her, I can make my own choices."

"Really?" He finally looked down at me.

"Well not in so many words, but she got the idea."

He chuckled and kept his eyes fixed on me.

"Tell me."

"Okay." He breathed


	6. ~ It Begins

"Stop stalling." I huffed and he laughed.

"How, to start? Well, you need it know I've never felt this way before, so I can't compare, but, I think I'm in love with you Daria. I didn't know it then, but I feel like I have been in love with you from the first moment, that first time we spoke, and that was why I got so angry. How could you be so beautiful, so kind and so talented all in one go. It was overwhelming, and I am ashamed to say I let it get to me for the wrong reasons." 

And there it was, my heart seemed to stop beating as he spoke to me, so softly, so sweetly. His voice was like music to my ears.

"You think you love me?"

"I'm very sure, but like I said, I can't compare, it's taken me this long to realise, I've known you for almost a year now, and spent a good few months barely speaking to you, what wasted time! Please say you love me back?"

"You really have to ask?" 

"I saw the way you looked at me, and Tornac commented on it more than once, but I ignored it, I couldn't think of any reason why you would look twice at me."

"I did the exact same thing." 

"You did? Why on earth would you?"

"Because I'm a servant, and you're a lord."

"No, that is not who you are, it might be what you do, but you are beautiful, intelligent, exceptionally talented and deserve more than what you have." 

"And so are you."

"You think I'm beautiful?" He smirked in the dim light.

"You're more than beautiful, you're breath taking, I've watched you for so long, I've never seen anyone as handsome as you, and then I got to know you and you were so intelligent and strong and easy to talk too. I wished I'd had the courage to talk to you sooner."

"I wish I'd not been so self centred and noticed you earlier, I'd been so sure of myself, I didn't need friends or anyone in my life, I never looked at the people I passed, never spoke to them, never noticed..." He trailed off. "I might have had more time with you, I'm so sure, I love you Daria."

"I love you too Murtagh." I held myself against him then, resting my head on his collar. "I've never even dreamed of this moment, so sure I'd never even speak to you." 

"I've dreamed of this moment so often recently, I never thought I'd ever get the chance to say it, let alone the courage."

"I'm so glad I came here tonight."

"As am I, your mother is very determined to keep us apart."

"She thinks you're dangerous."

"She's right."

"You haven't noticed that I rather enjoy danger?"

"It has crossed my mind, maybe you're just a glutton for punishment."

"Maybe we both are."

"I think you're right."

"And I think that really, underneath your tough, dangerous outside, you're just a sweet, kind person."

He tried to look menacing as I pulled back to look at his face.

"Maybe, maybe." He mused and curled his arms around me, keeping me close. 

A cool breeze blew gently around us, ruffling our hair, he lifted a hand and lightly brushed mine back from my face before he leant down towards me. I pushed myself up onto my toes and our lips touched gently, before he held me tighter and deepened the kiss.

I'd never been kissed before, and it was unlike anything I had ever experienced. Our bodies moulded together as if they were made to fit each other and our lips moved against the other eagerly. It was instinctual, a need to be as close as possible. We only separated once I became light headed and we both stared at each other, breathing heavily. 

"I definitely love you." He uttered between breaths. 

"I'm glad, it means my first kiss wasn't a disaster."

"Me too." He smiled and kissed me again, this time he pulled a hand up, placing his fingers under my chin and tilting my head back, I pushed my hands up to wrap around his neck, tangling my fingers into his long hair. We broke apart for air and then resumed the kiss, our eyes closed and our hearts beating wildly in our chests. Suddenly the gentle breeze turned into a gale and whirled around us, when we finally broke apart, it seemed to stop.

"Did you do that?" He watched me intently.

"I'm not quite sure."

"Lets find out." He grinned and kissed me passionately, once more, the wind whirled around us like a tempest. I could feel the corners of his mouth curve into a smile against my lips. "I think it's you." He breathed in between kisses.

When we broke apart my face was flushed and I was sure even in the moon light he could see it. He trailed a finger down my hot cheek. 

"I wish we were free to be together." He remarked quietly, sadly. 

"Maybe something will come along and change everything."

"We'd need a miracle to happen." He sighed.

And right at that moment, far away across Alagaësia in a small farming village, a blue stone cracked in front of a young farm boy and a small, blue snout pushed its way out. 

*

****  
  



	7. ~ Secrets

I returned to my room feeling like I was going to explode from the feelings inside of me. We had parted ways outside the courtyard, not wanting to stay out when the guards awoke, and Murtagh had made me promise to meet him there again tonight. I smiled and touched my fingers to my lips, I felt as if I was floating, not walking. Everything was light and suddenly nothing weighed me down. Well, nothing but Murtagh's worry. I knew Tornac would never say anything, but maybe my mother had the right idea in keeping us separated, at least where we could be seen, if what he said was true, if the King would use his feelings to control him, then people seeing us together could be a real problem. I shook my head and tried not to think such heavy thoughts, I'd never sleep if I didn't. Thankfully, I was so tired from that day that as soon as I was through my window (once again I was thankful that the layout of the castle meant that the servants quarters were on the ground floor, and not underground or on the top floor) and into my bed, I was fast asleep. 

I awoke in the morning and saw my mother standing over me, an unimpressed look on her face.

"Would you like to tell me why you went to bed in a nightdress, and have woken up fully clothed?"

I took a few seconds to comprehend her question, waiting for my brain to wake up. Thankfully, my night time habits made thinking of an excuse easy.

"Oh, I went to see Zenas, I hadn't had a chance to reward him for today."

"That's why you have mud on your heels?" She raised an eyebrow and I thought the urge to gulp.

"I went for a walk across the tilt field."

"Really? For Arren assures me he was there all night tending to a colicking horse."

"I-" I began, not sure where I was going, but she stopped me. 

"I know you were with him, I'm not blind or foolish. I bet if I were to check his boots, I'd find mud on them as well. Not so clever, walking in the training field and not avoiding the different terrain." 

I didn't know what to say, so kept quiet.

"I really hoped you'd stop this, that it was just a fancy, when he was ignoring you, I thought you'd get over it. Why him? Don't you know what the King could do to you?"

"I know very well."

"And yet you continue to do so anyway?"

"I love him."

Wrong thing to say.

"You LOVE him?! You're a child, what could you possibly know of love?"

"I'm 16, not 10! If I were a boy I'd be considered a man already!"

"But you're not, you're a girl and you are a child and this foolishness is going to get you in trouble, even killed!" 

"I'm too valuable for that."

"Excuse me."

"Why do you think I get private lessons mother? I am valuable, my skills in magic are growing at an increasing speed, the King says not even some Riders were blessed with such powers so young!" 

"And you think he'd keep you alive if he found out you were distracting his ward?" 

"He won't find out."

"The boy is in his presence nearly every day, of course he will!" She was practically shouting and I winced in worry that someone could hear us; she seemed to notice as well and took a deep breath.

"Murtagh has undergone special training to shield his mind from the King."

"No one can shield their mind from the King."

"Murtagh can, and Tornac."

"So your tutor is in on the secret too, how wonderful! I expect he encourages it, I was wondering why he hadn't separated you."

"Of course he does, he wants Murtagh to be happy!" It was my turn to lower my voice. This stopped my mother in my tracks. 

"You can be happy, don't ever think I would try to control your life, but you can be happy without him."

"That is not your place to decide!" I got up and pushed past her, changing my clothes quickly and running off, I had a session today with Murtagh, and then a private lesson with Tornac, I'd be early, but I'd be away from here.

"Daria, you stop right there, you have work to do!"

"I'm going to my lesson!" 

"It's too early."

"I'll wait outside!" I rushed out of my room and ran out the door, past disgruntled servants starting their day. 

I ran almost the whole way to the study, fighting my anger. Why did everyone have to view Murtagh so negatively, they didn't know him, they knew nothing about him, just rumours and assumptions. It wasn't fair; he'd done nothing to deserve them except stay out of people's way. I was so angry I nearly slammed my fist into the door, but didn't, instead I sank down in front of it quietly, content to wait. 

It became routine each morning, I'd run upstairs early in the morning before my mother could get to me, and I'd meet Murtagh in the weapons courtyard at night, and avoid my mother as best I could every day. One day as I was waiting outside, I realised that it was Murtagh's name day. He hadn't wanted to meet me last night, saying the King would be watching him. 

I heard footsteps and Murtagh appeared at the end of the corridor, he rushed towards me and I stood up, checking the halls for others. 

He glanced behind himself and then grabbed me tightly. 

"Can you let us in?"

"You mean unlock the door?" I was worried by the wild look in his eyes.

"Yes!"

"Of course I can." 

"Please do it." He cast another look around the corridor.

I pulled away and placed my hand over the lock, whispering the word open. ‘Iádrin.’

Murtagh pulled open the door and closed it again. He pulled me close and kissed me fervently, I kissed him back, my mind going crazy with worry. He pulled away and I ignited one of the candle holders by whispering 'brisingr', directing my gaze to it as Murtagh glanced at the door.

"Can you stop us from being heard?"

I nodded, following his gaze.

"Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya."

I turned from the door to him.   
"Murtagh, what's wrong?"

The King has invited me to a private dinner tonight, what if he makes me swear the Oaths there and then, Tornac believes he will make me swear only after trying to convince me of his plight, but I'm not so sure."

"Murtagh, calm down." I held him tightly and he dropped his head onto my shoulder, suddenly his shoulders heaved and let out a shuddering breath, I suddenly felt a wet warmth on my shoulder through my clothes and realised he was crying. 

"Oh Murtagh, Tornac is right, my mother told me what she had heard about the binding, the King is loathe to do it before he has you convinced of his ideals. He won't bind you until he is sure either way." I clutched at his trembling figure, my Murtagh, always so strong. He knew he didn't have to hold pretence around me. He lifted his head and a tear glistened on his cheek, I wiped it away and pulled him down to kiss me. When I let him go he spoke.

"You truly believe so?"

"Yes, and so does Tornac. Tonight will be nothing more than a test for you, he'll try to get you on his side, and then he'll challenge you, you'll be of age to work for him properly. Once he has tested you, then and only then will he ask you to serve him completely. You just have to keep him from knowing what you really want.”

His trembling slowed in my arms as I spoke, and then it stopped. 

"Oh Daria, I have been so frightened, I come here and within seconds your words calm me. What would I do without you?"

"Continue being a moody, unsociable boy." 

He laughed, but it was unsteady. 

"Today I can truly no longer be called a boy."

"You'll always be my boy, happy name day my love." 

He grimaced and I shoved him gently, so he smiled down at me and leant in to kiss me, this time the kiss was tender and easy, his heart was no longer thumping against his chest and his body was still. I kissed him back, tilting my head and parting my lips to allow his tongue to explore my mouth. Kissing Murtagh was nothing short of amazing; it would never become boring to me. 

Footsteps echoed in the halls. 

"Someone's coming." I breathed against his neck as his mouth travelled from my lips to my jaw. 

He straightened up and turned to the door. The footsteps stopped outside, and then three short raps echoed into the room.

"Murtagh, are you in here?" Came Tornac's voice from outside.

"Yes." He called and I suddenly realised he couldn't hear us. 

"Letter due vandal." I said, stop the magic.

"Murtagh? Daria?"

"In here Tornac."

He opened the door and came in, a suspicious look on his face.

"Why could I feel magic?"

"Daria was stopping anyone listening to us."

"Good idea." He turned to the door and touched the lock, uttering a word in the ancient language before using the same words I had used to make sure no one could hear us.

"Murtagh, I heard what happened. I know you're frightened but I promise you-"

Murtagh stopped him. "It's okay, Daria has said the same thing, that tonight is nothing more than a chance to bring me to his side."

Tornac looked relieved.

"I'm glad, thank you Daria."

I smiled at him and he walked past me to open the blinds, blowing out the candles in the holder. 

"So Murtagh, being that it is your name day, and I expect that you do not wish to celebrate, what would you wish to do today?"

"The one thing I'd wish for is something I doubt is possible."

"That may not be so, your wish is my command my lord, you may call me master, but I am always your faithful servant." He bowed low and I stifled a giggle, squeezing Murtagh's hand.

"Can we ride out of Urû'baen?" Murtagh scowled.

"We could go on the pretence of a hunt? I know gazelle have been spotted about 3 leagues from the city.”

Murtagh immediately brightened.

"Truly?" 

"Of course, it has been too long since we travelled together, I am sure I can get consent for it." 

Murtagh's entire face changed and he turned to hug me before clasping Tornac's arm. 

"A truer friend no man has ever had Tornac."

"I feel the same way Murtagh." 

He turned round and walked to the door. 

"Meet me at the stables in about half an hour, have the horses ready, Daria I suggest you tell your Mother." 

I nodded and we followed him out, parting ways as we headed towards the stairs. Once we turned into the hall that led to the stairs I pulled Murtagh aside. 

"Wait for me at the stables; it is better if we aren't seen together."

"One day that will change, I promise." He kissed me chastely and headed back the way we came. 

I bounded lightly up the stairs, knowing my Mother would be cleaning the 4th level today. I walked down the corridors, guessing from experience that she would probably be in the first drawing room by now. 

I entered the large, open room, which spanned out vastly either side of me, and called out. My mother called out from the far side of the room and I rushed over. 

"What is it Daria, why aren't you in lessons?" 

"Tornac is taking us out for our lesson today; we will be going hunting outside the city." I knew straight away my Mother would be reproachful.

"Certainly not, it is far too dangerous outside the city walls!"

"No it is not! Urû'baen's surrounding plains are probably the safest place in Alagaësia because of the city being the home of the King."

My mother watched me warily.

"Murtagh will be going with you?" 

"Of course."

Her face fell.

"It's too dangerous."

"I'm not some weakling woman, I can handle myself, and I'd like to see anyone best Tornac. You act like we're going into battle, we're merely going hunting." I nearly slipped up and said about how many times I'd snuck out with a bow and arrow through a small gap in the city wall and flushed grouse and rabbits from the undergrowth, but she didn't need to know that. I always told her I found some dropped coins or traded some arrows I'd made in my spare time for them. 

She glared at me for a second before throwing her hands in the air dramatically.

"It's not like I can stop you! Be safe for goodness sake!"


	8. ~ A Day To Celebrate

I met Murtagh at the stables, he already had stable boys saddling the horses, I peeked over Zenas' door, the grooms no longer argued with me about his bridle, which pleased me greatly. 

"Looking forward to it?" 

"Greatly, I haven't been outside the city walls since Galbatorix's men caught me trying to sneak out the gate to go hunting a couple of years ago." He smirked at the memory.

"Really? I sneak out all the time."

"You do? How?" 

Along the far wall there is a tiny hole concealed by some trees, I have to scrabble over the citadel wall and run through the streets, but I can squeeze through easily, it is only big enough for a person to push themselves through headfirst, but it's enough." 

"I wish I'd known about that, I used to disguise myself and sneak out."

"Your way sounds more fun." 

The horses were brought out and we walked them out into the courtyard, we mounted up, a boy holding Cornan's reins as we waited for Tornac. We could barely contain our excitement as we waited, the minutes ticked by and finally, after what felt like an age, Tornac appeared, holding two sets of quivers and swords, another set slung over his shoulder and lashed to his belt.

He handed us the weapons and I was pleased to see he had grabbed the elven sword for me. 

"You managed it!" Murtagh cried with relief.

"Of course, think of it as the King's name day gift to you Murtagh, seeing as you haven't tried to sneak out since you were caught." He winked at Murtagh and Murtagh grinned back.

He swung into the saddle and asked Cornan on. 

"Let us be off my friends." He said, elated and we followed him out of the courtyard. 

The ride through the city was long, we rode out across the sparring areas and through the gate at the end, into a long, cobbled courtyard with a fountain in the middle, and out through another gate and into the citadel. It took us another twenty or so minutes to reach the citadel walls and make it out into the city. If only horses could climb over walls I though and sighed, we could have gone out the back way and been outside in half the time. 

The time passed easily at least as we chatted animatedly, enjoying the temporary freedom, throngs of people parted to let us through as Tornac led the way, myself and Murtagh flanking him. It was almost an hour before we reached the gates to the city, impressively tall and long, this entire place was made to encompass dragons. We came upon the gates and Tornac pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to the gatekeeper. He nodded and we set off once more, feeling the weight of the city fall from our shoulders as we came out onto the plains. 

We turned left as we came out, heading towards the Ramr River, where any animals would be situated. We weren't expecting to catch anything, but it would be handy if we came back with food. We asked the horses into a trot, jogging steadily away from the gates. Tornac turned to us with a smile.

"The King wants you back at the latest by two hours after sunset, so we have plenty of time to reach the river, I thought perhaps because it is such a hot day, we could go swimming, there is a part I know of where the current is gentle, the river is about half a mile across."

"Wow!" I exclaimed, I had never been that far out before. I hadn't been to a wide expanse of water since I lived in Dras-Leonas and so Murtagh and I started exchanging stories excitedly, much to Tornac's amusement.

Once we were far enough away from the city walls, we broke out into a canter, revelling in the whistling wind as our horses pounded over the sparse terrain. I was pleased to find that Zenas was the fastest of the three horses when Tornac challenged us to a race. We left the others behind in a cloud of dust as flew across the sandy turf. We were close enough to the desert to have all the heat and dryness, but still far enough away for grass to grow, though it was thin, sharp and would turn brown quickly. The river came into view by midday, we'd traversed about 20 miles and the horses perked up at the sight and smell of water. Soon the air contained moisture, and the cool breeze kept the dry heat away. We were all down to our thin tunics by this time and the horses were sweating slightly. Excited, we picked up the pace and the horses sped up eagerly and soon we were jogging the last few miles to the river. We arrived when the sun was in its highest point in the sky. We'd been out for about five hours already and I was glad for a respite from the saddle, no matter how comfortable it was.

I jumped off and Zenas almost pulled me off in his eagerness to drink. I undid his girth and pulled his saddle and saddle cloth off and he heaved a huge sigh of relief. I watched Murtagh and Tornac do the same, Tornac pulled a blanket out of his saddle bag and lay it on the soft ground. I left Zenas to drink and sat down, hastily pulling off my boots and socks. Tornac called me over and produced a thin dress for me, telling me to secure it with my belt around my waist so I didn't have to get my clothes wet. Both men turned around and I quickly changed and ran back to them, Murtagh eyed me appraisingly before pulling off his shirt. I had to remind myself to breathe when he revealed the hard sculpted muscle I'd only ever felt through his shirt. Tornac smirked and nudged me, telling me to close my mouth. I flushed and looked away, but couldn't help but look back. Murtagh was grinning mischievously and I walked up to him and laid my hands on his chest.

"You are so beautiful."

"Don't be so sure." He took my hands in his, moving them over his heart, I could feel it thumping erratically and looked up at his face, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I have something I want, no, need to show you." He murmured, his breath tickling my face. I could hear Tornac backing away from us, giving us privacy and I turned my attention back to Murtagh. He was trembling slightly under my touch, though not like this morning. He had his eyes closed and his breathing was short.

"Murtagh, what’s wrong? You can tell me anything. He rested his cheek against my hair and took my hand in his, he slid my hand up and over his left shoulder, guiding it down onto his back. My fingers touched a lump in his skin, which turned out to be something large and raised; a different texture to the rest of him. 

"What is it?" 

"Keep going." He gasped. 

I pushed my hand out from under his, stepping closer and burying my face in his neck. I slid my hand over the mark, following it down across his back as far as I could.

"What is this?"

"You'll think I'm hideous." It was barely a whisper.

"No, I won't, no matter what, I love you." 

"Do you promise?" He continued to tremble beneath my touch.

"Always." I breathed in his ear.

He stepped away from me, letting out a deep breath and drawing another one in, his body shuddering with the effort. 

"Close your eyes."

I did as I was asked, I felt him turn around against me, and when he stilled, I once again let my hands roam over him.  
I could feel the puckered skin running down the length of his body in a diagonal, slightly ragged line.

"What happened to you?" 

"You can open your eyes."

I opened my eyes slowly and looked down; I was met with a white scar that jagged the entire length of Murtagh's back. 

I sucked in a breath and gasped. 

"What is this?" I kept my hands on it, trying to ignore his trembling.

"The only thing my father ever gave me." 

"Murtagh..." I was at a loss for words.

"I was 3 years old; he was drunk and threw his sword at me."

"How on earth did you survive?"

"The King has good healers."

"How could anyone do that to a child, let alone their own?"

"It's hideous." 

In answer, I pushed my arms under his and around his chest, and leant down. I placed a gentle kiss on the top of the scar and he stiffened, I kissed it again, kissing down it for a short length.

"You're still beautiful to me."

He turned around in my arms and pulled me close, kissing me tenderly, we parted and he smiled his perfect smile. 

"You amaze me."

"There is nothing amazing to it, nothing could make me love you less, you are beautiful."

"As are you my lady, shall we go?"


	9. ~ Healing Waters

He held out his hand to me. I stood up on my toes and pecked him on the lips before running off towards Zenas, Murtagh stood there confused, until I vaulted onto my horse's back; who already had his front feet in the water.

Murtagh cottoned on and ran to where his horse was grazing quietly, he didn't even look up as Murtagh vaulted onto his horse's back like he were a pony, but by this time Zenas and I were already barrel deep in the water, my toes brushing the cool liquid. We'd swum many a time in Leona Lake, so Zenas waded out easily. Murtagh's stallion was more reserved, sniffing the water and swishing his tail in confusion.

Zenas on the other hand had dunked half his face in the water and was proceeding to splash it about, ignoring my incessant kicking as I asked him to go deeper. Murtagh rode over to me, his face lit up as I had never seen it before and Zenas squealed like a mare. I batted his mane and told him to act like the stallion he was and then contacted him with my mind, something I'd gotten exceedingly better at since I started my lessons with Tornac, and told Zenas to do something; he listened and nudged my foot to let me know he understood.

We waded out further, until just Zenas's back was showing above the water. Once Murtagh had persuaded his horse to join us, with slight cajoling on Murtagh's part, Zenas sidled over to his horse, who flicked his ears in annoyance at another stallion being so close. Zenas then proceeded to stick his head in the river and fling it towards Murtagh and his horse, creating a mini tidal wave. Murtagh's horse took the water full on and reared in upset, taking Murtagh by surprise; who then tumbled into the water.

I heard loud, booming laughter from the bank as Tornac watched on and waited for him to resurface, when he didn't I looked around, but a warning from Zenas came too late as I felt a hand grab my leg, Murtagh burst out of the water and grabbed my waist with the other hand, pulling me off Zenas and into the river. I screamed as I plunged into the cool water and barely closed my mouth before I submerged. Murtagh was pulling me towards him, his hair wild in the water, he pulled me down sharply and placed a kiss on my lips, making me open my mouth in surprise and let out my air.

We both swam back to the surface, our laughter filling the air. I swam closer to Murtagh, treading water, and took his hands. He leant forwards and kissed me properly, eliciting a shout of something akin to 'not in public' from Tornac, making him laugh against my mouth. We separated and he pushed me back to Zenas, who flicked his wet tail at Murtagh and caught him in the face; more laughter erupted from the bank.

He kept his hand on my leg a moment longer, shaking the droplets from his face and letting his hair fly wildly around his face; and then swam back to his own horse and pulled himself up. Zenas walked off into the deep water, pushing his neck out sloshing about with his nose until the ground dropped away from us, it was a steady decline and so Zenas was able to push off into the water instead of dropping off a shelf as we did in Leona Lake. He snorted happily, spraying water as he swam out across the river, I held onto his mane, feeling the power beneath me as he struck out with his legs and moved across the open water.

I looked behind me just as Murtagh and his horse hesitated and then leapt into the river, causing Murtagh to laugh loudly. Whereas Zenas was faster overland, Murtagh's horse’s fine body and long legs made him cut through the water like a snake and he easily caught up with us. Zenas ploughed forwards, refusing to be overtaken but it was all too clear that his wide body was heavier. We swam far out into the river, Murtagh's horse soon finding joy in it and pulling away from us, I finally saw his scar for all it was and marvelled that he'd survived; they came round and lapped us easily as we turned for home.

The swim back took on a more leisurely pace, both horse and rider enjoying themselves. When we started to rise up out of the water, Zenas bounded up the incline as Murtagh's horse followed on unsteady legs. Zenas finally got to the shallower water and broke out into a canter and then a gallop, determined not to be over taken again. His wide body created bow waves out in front of us; his powerful legs making it easy for him to push through the water, Murtagh's horse couldn't keep up and soon gave up. We came pounding out of the water to stop by Tornac, where upon Zenas shook eagerly as I clung on for dear life. He splattered Tornac with droplets and he tried and failed to sound outraged but his laughter won through.

"Zenas is trying to tell you that if we are wet, you should be two."

"I'm quite fine honestly; I'm quite enjoying watching you two lovebirds. It reminds me of my youth, the real reason I was so glad to get you out of the city was so you and Murtagh could be free to enjoy yourselves. I've never seen him as happy as he is today, and anything that takes his mind off of later is worth it." He smiled at me and I smiled back, Tornac was a wonderful and loyal friend, not just a tutor.

I leapt off Zenas, briefly touching his mind to tell him to not wander off, not that I really needed to. I took off his bridle and placed it on the blanket so the sand wouldn't stick to it, and turned to see Murtagh and his horse splashing out of the water. He came over and got off, turning to speak to his horse before letting him go.

He smiled to Tornac before grabbing me around my waist, ignoring my protests he ran into the water and flung me into the deeper area, then dived after me. I broke the surface of the water to come face to face with a grinning Murtagh, I immediately splashed him as forcefully as I could, which only insured to make his laughter worse, he splashed me back and soon I was swimming as fast as I could away from him, he could propel the water a lot further than I could. But it was all in vain, he was a much faster swimmer than I was and easily caught up with me as I tried to escape, he swum around me and headed me off so I took a deep breath and dived under water, here I was sure I would have the advantage, I was so much more agile underwater, I could feel the water buffet my feet as he swam after me and I twisted and turned like an otter in my attempt to out swim him. My advantage under water soon won out and I got away, able to hold my breath for longer I resurfaced a few feet away from him, he was wiping his eyes and I suddenly had an idea.

"Murtagh, come here!" I called to him.

He swam over and I told him to stay still, mustering my knowledge of the ancient language, I touched his eyes and mine and uttered the words 'skölir fra adurna', shield from water.

A small feeling of fatigue crept into me but soon went away.

"Okay, now try to see underwater." I took a breath and dived under and he followed my lead.

I opened my eyes to see the river in perfect clarity, and saw Murtagh give me a thumbs up. We resurfaced and he said to me. "Do you want to go explore?"

I nodded and we both dived back under again, I wished I knew a spell so you could breathe underwater, but I expected it was well beyond my skill level.

We swam together, our arms brushing every so often as we dived down to the river bed, looking down on the polished, pearlescent stones that rested there. Ahead and behind I could see shoals of fish avoiding us and had an idea. I picked up a few of the pearls and swam to the surface. I took a breath and looked back down to get the correct angle, then came back up, keeping my palm under the water, and shot a stone into the shoal.

Sure enough, I felt a prickle of tiredness and a fish floated up to the surface. I shot off five more as Murtagh watched from below the surface, he looked up to me and I felt something at the edge of my mind, I went to put up my mental barriers when I realised the touch felt familiar to me.

 _'Are you done?'_ Came Murtagh's beautiful voice.

_'Murtagh?'_

_'Yes?’_ He smiled from where he was swimming about as I watched him, my head under the surface.

_'What are you doing?'_

_'Asking a question?'_

_'I know that! I meant-'_

_'I know what you meant, I trust you Daria and we're safe down here.'_

_'You didn't have to.'_

_'You're right; I didn’t; now if you'll excuse me I rather desperately need air.'_

The touch withdrew from my mind and I marvelled at it, his one safe place, his sanctuary, and he lowered his barriers for me. I came up for air and watched as he swam up to collect the fish. He came over to me and smiled.

__

"Neat trick."

__

"Thank you kind sir." I beamed back, I took a couple of the fish and we swam back to shore, Tornac was now reading a book, leaning up against his saddle bags.

__

We dropped the fish at his feet, waking him from his reverie and he grinned.

__

"I wonder what we'll be eating later!" He exclaimed, looking at me proudly. "Well done, great aim through the water, not as easy as in the air."

__

I beamed wider at his praise and looked at the sun; I couldn't believe how much time had passed.

__

_'Are you coming back in.'_ A familiar voice filled my head and I looked over to him.

__

_'You can talk you know.'_

__

_'I know, but I like this, it's more... Intimate.'_ He smirked at me and ran back to the waters edge, cutting easily through the river and diving into the water, I joined him, though I expected not quite as gracefully. We swam back out again and he turned to me, gathering me in his arms mid stroke.

__

 

__

_'I know how much this means, you allowing me into your mind.'_

__

_'Think nothing of it, I love you.'_

__

_'And I you, I am so glad you thought to do this today.'_

__

_'It was really Tornac's idea.'_

__

_'I meant getting out of the city, it feels like a weights been lifted.'_

__

_'It's wonderful, isn't it, I hadn't realised how much I'd missed it.'_

__

_'I'm so glad to be here.'_ I sent him my view of his face, how he looked to me now, his eyes bright and a smile fixed permanently on his face. _'To be here with you I mean.'_

__

_'I feel the same, I never saw love in my future, never even considered it, I am so glad you changed that.'_

__

He held me closer, his strong legs keeping himself afloat and he kissed me as passionately as he could, my legs went weak and we dipped down in the water slightly.

__

_'Oops.'_

__

His laughter rang out in my mind, clear as a bell.

__

_'I've never conversed properly with my mind before, I've spoken to Tornac in lessons, and touched Zenas' mind briefly at times but never like this.'_

__

_'I use it a lot to speak to Tornac at night, it means we don't have to try and hide our words from prying ears.'_

__

_'So you can speak over long distances?'_

__

_'Yes, the more familiar the mind, the longer the distance.'_

__

_'I'll have to remember that in case I ever want to see you and don't know where you are.'_

_'I wish I could be with you always, time spent away from you is a tragedy.'_

We finally broke apart from the kiss properly and swam back to shore after a while. We climbed out into the heat and sat down on the blanket.

__

"I think it is time I went for a dip." Tornac mused and put down his book.

__

"Could you be any more obvious?" Murtagh laughed.

__

"Probably, how about, I'm disappearing so I don't have to be around you two love sick children?"

__

"You're just a crotchety old man." Murtagh teased.

__

"Less of the ‘old’ young man, or I'll drown you."

__

Murtagh laughed once more and Tornac joined in, before stretching and wading out into the water slowly. We watched him get deeper and deeper and then Murtagh turned to me.

__

"I suppose it would be rude to ignore his intentions." He trailed a hand under my jaw and ran his thumb across my cheek. "I love you so much, I feel like the colours around me fade when you're not with me."

__

"Oh Murtagh." I sighed before leaning forwards, he mirrored my actions and captured my lips with his own, taking my hand in his and pushing me back onto the blanket, he lay over me, his fingers entwined in mine, his other arm propping him up as I curled my arm around his neck and took his wet hair in my hands. We'd never been so intimate before and I felt like a gap had been breached in our relationship today, I thought back to our first kiss, a few months ago now, and marvelled at how things had transpired. Out here, all the worries, all the anxieties and frustration were washed away by the river and we could be free for a few small moments.

__

I took my hand out of his hair and ran my fingers down his shoulder and arm, and then onto his chest, exploring his muscles with my hand. He leaned into my touch, his tongue touching my lips and seeking entrance, I parted my lips against his and he deepened the kiss as I ran my hands down his side.

__

Suddenly he trembled and I took my hand away, wondering what was wrong, only to realise he was trying not to laugh.

__

"That tickles." He breathed into my mouth.

__

I laughed at him and he laughed back, his chest reverberating against mine. I resumed my exploration, taking time to once again stroke the scar on his back. He tensed and I pulled away to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

__

"It'll get easier."

__

"I know."

__

"Thank you for showing me."

__

"I'm glad I did, I love you."

__

"I love you too."

__

He looked at me for a moment, and nothing, not the kissing or the river or the heat could compare with the look in his eyes as he gazed at me. Right there in that moment nothing else mattered but him. He leaned down to kiss me once more and I felt all my anxiety for him melt away.

__


	10. ~ Back to Reality

Soon the day had started to pass; we sat around a small fire by the banks drying off. We'd spent a long time wandering around the bank looking for driftwood, and had to use magic to start the fire as not all of it was dry, but soon it was blazing easily and we had our fish spitted on stripped twigs above the fire. I sat in between Murtagh's legs, leaning up against his chest as we laughed and waited for the fish to be ready. 

He brushed my hair away from my ear and murmured quietly. 

"So, could you cook these with magic?"

"I think so," I replied and looked over to Tornac, "could you cook meat with magic Tornac?"

He glanced up with a 'hmm', coming out of his daydreams. 

"Yes, you could easily as long as long as you got the words right, though obviously anything bigger than a fish would take a lot of energy."

I nodded and leant back against Murtagh again, thinking about the different words you could use. 

We ate the fish in a comfortable silence, growing sombre as we knew it would soon be time to head back. We'd been back in the river for maybe another hour, swimming with Tornac and now we were enjoying relaxing by the fire as the sun lowered in the sky. 

"Well younglings, I guess it is time to go back."

Murtagh's arms tightened around me momentarily, I squeezed his knee and he let me go. 

_'I wish we could just run away, disappear and be free.'_

_'I know, but tomorrow is a new day, who knows what possibilities will come our way.'_

He hmm'd out loud and got up, offering his hand to me and pulling me up. I looked up at the sky and checked the placement of the sun. We had a little over 3 hours to return, ample time. We got dressed quietly and I felt it was almost a shame when Murtagh came to stand beside me, fully clothed, such beauty shouldn't stay hidden. I chuckled to myself at the thought.

We called the horses to us; Zenas came over eagerly, with Murtagh's horse following gingerly behind. Cornan completely ignored Tornac, intent on eating as much as he could before Tornac reached him and I had to stifle a laugh at the expression on Cornan's face, it was so human. 

We saddled our horses and Murtagh came over to Zenas, he pressed his hand on my horse’s forehead and leant close, I could tell he was touching Zenas with his mind. He turned back to me and held out his hand, I took it with a bemused expression, which caused him to smile. 

"What did you say to him?" I asked as Tornac mounted a disgruntled Cornan. 

"I asked him to follow us."

"Follow us?"

"Yes." He grinned devilishly and picked me up quickly, he lifted me up onto his saddle and pulled himself up behind, positioning me so I practically sat in his lap. 

"I don't know when I'll next get the chance to be this close to you, so I wish to make use of now." He nuzzled the back of my neck and wound his arms around my waist, holding his reins gently. 

We set off at a leisurely pace, Zenas stalking beside us, sulking as best a horse can. Tornac watched us, amused, as we filled the cooling air with conversation. We were about halfway back when darkness fell. The moon light that fell across the plains was breathtaking; I leant back against Murtagh with a sigh and was content just to be with him.  
When the vast walls of Urû'baen loomed in the distance, the great fires of the sentry posts no more than twinkling stars in the night, we straightened up, our relaxed mood draining away. 

We stopped the horses and Zenas loyally sidled up to us, Murtagh held me steady as I manoeuvred myself into my saddle without touching the floor. His hand lingered on my back for a few seconds and then it fell to his side, his face setting into a grimace. We could no longer avoid our lives and the pressures that surrounded them. 

As we came closer and closer, Murtagh became more and more distanced from us and I knew his mind was filled with worry. 

I wondered just how much he knew about the King, from the way Tornac sometimes spoke, it seemed as though he truly was the tyrant the stories wove him to be. But yet everyone seemed content with his rule. I found him frightening personally, though he had been nothing but pleasant to me, and I wondered if it were merely my subconscious putting stock into the rumours, or my instincts telling me they were true. I supposed one way or another I'd soon find out. I'd only heard parts of the stories, no one would dare recite them in the palace grounds, but I had heard them in parts in Dras-Leonas. I'd seen nothing that lended truth to the tellings except Murtagh's reaction this morning. That was enough for me. I'd never seen him so frightened.

I always wondered why Tornac allowed himself to be ruled by a man he had such distaste for; and thought it had a lot to do with Murtagh. I couldn't ever imagine them apart. 

When I could start to pick out the small details of the city, I banished such thoughts, they were dangerous to have in my mind near such a place, though I had been taught to recognise a presence in my mind and shield it, I was nowhere near strong enough yet to stop someone entering if they forced themselves.

We entered the gates and didn't tarry, trotting through the city and through the gates of the citadel. We cantered steadily across the tilt field and pulled up in the courtyard. Quickly boys came out to take our horses, Tornac ushered Murtagh away swiftly and we bade each other good night outside the gates.

_'Good luck my love.'_

Murtagh's mind touched mine in response, but he didn't reply, he merely glanced over his shoulder at me and hurried away. 

I went back to my quarters, feeling a slightly foreboding chill in the air, as if after today nothing would be the same again, but I wasn't quite sure whether it was a bad thing or a good thing. 

I was carrying fish in a large leather sack that Tornac had lent me, whilst at the river I had decided to hunt some more fish so that I could at least keep up the pretences of a hunting outing if asked, and had caught enough for my entire dormitory. I took it into the servants’ kitchens and gave it to the chef; she was overjoyed and promised to serve them tomorrow with special mention. She tried to give me some small cakes she had managed to make as a treat but I refused, feeling too tired and uneasy to eat. 

I fell into a fitful sleep, worrying for Murtagh, and only my memories of today kept me calm enough to drift off.


	11. ~ Indoctrination

I didn't see Murtagh for two weeks after that day at the river, I was filled with worry though Tornac told me he was fine. He was merely having private instruction for certain subjects broached by the King. But I didn't pass him in the halls, and on the one occasion I tried to touch his mind, I found his mental walls thrown up and impenetrable. 

I was sitting in my lesson with Tornac, repeating phrases I could use to kill enemies without touching them (our lessons had started to take a macabre turn, and I knew Galbatorix wanted me ready to serve him as a spell caster before I came of age), but I found my mind elsewhere. We were back at the Ramr River, I tried to focus on the words but my mind kept drifting.

"Daria, you've repeated the same phrase three times now, where is your head today?"

"Where is Murtagh?"

"I've told you."

"But why do I not even see him in the halls, or the courtyards?"

Tornac's brow furrowed and he regarded me. 

"He is otherwise indisposed."

"It's been two weeks of him being otherwise indisposed."

Tornac sighed. 

"You must let it go Daria."

"You know I can't."

He ran his fingers over his thinning hair and sighed once more, muttering a familiar sentence in the ancient language that I knew would shield us from people trying to hear what we say.

"You wouldn't want to see Murtagh right now Daria."

"What? Why? Of course I would."

"No, you wouldn't, his dinner with the King produced somewhat... Unexpected results."

Unease formed in my chest.

"Unexpected how?"

"You must understand, Murtagh is not himself right now. The King has ways of twisting your own desires and ambitions to fit his plans."

"Tornac, please tell me."

Another deep breath and a long sigh.

"Murtagh has pledged himself to the King."

"WHAT?!" I stood up sharply, my palms flat on the table.

"The King, well, he convinced Murtagh that he was trying to help the empire, he spun beautiful visions of a blooming Alagaësia, a world changed. The rebuilding of the crumbling cities and the building of new cities, beautiful places to situate the prospering communities that would flourish under his rule. He spoke of educating the townspeople, so that the cities were filled with great warriors, artists, philosophers and the like and the empires reach stretching to all of Alagaësia. He described it all in such detail, he entranced Murtagh. You've heard his voice, one cannot deny its power and hold over your mind. But what held Murtagh the most was the King's vision of the rebirth of the Dragon riders, whom would govern over Galbatorix's empire. You know how passionate Murtagh is about the Riders, and Dragons themselves. I fear Galbatorix showed him things; spoke to him of things that he has not told me. The King has promised to call upon Murtagh to serve in his mission to create this paradise, I cannot make him see sense, so strong were the King's words. He is so consumed with his new found purpose that he does not wish to see or speak to anyone. I only managed to get him to tell me about it by telling him that I too would join him in his mission for the King. And then the words came tumbling out as though he were an overexcited child."

"What do you fear he showed him?"

"Daria, anything that I tell you can be taken from your mind, so from now on our main focus will be teaching you to shield your mind as Murtagh can."

"Please tell me?" The worry in his voice frightened me.

"What do you know of Galbatorix's rise to power?"

"Not much, though I have heard rumours."

"The rumours were probably true, for Galbatorix was a Dragon Rider. His life seems to be never ending for his magic is so powerful. His dragon was killed whilst he was still a young man and it unhinged him, he tried to get another egg from his masters, but they saw his hidden madness and refused, so he, along with one who he had convinced of his plight and turned against his masters; stole a dragon egg and forced the egg to hatch, binding it to him. He still has that dragon now, it is called Shruikan and is so twisted from his servitude that he is as mad as the King. You have seen his black horse, Seizar? Seen how volatile it is, the horse's mind was also broken, for no creature could bear to be in Shruikan's presence, the Dragon is so unstable."

I stared at Tornac, my eyes wide in disbelief.

"How can that be?" 

"It is just how the world is shaped my dear, I believe that Galbatorix showed Murtagh something to do with the Dragons, and possibly removed part of the memory, so though Murtagh cannot recall why, he just knows that what the King says is true."

"Surely away from the King's presence, Murtagh will recover?"

"It is all we can hope for, the King may not call on him for years, now he has pledged himself to the cause he no longer has need to bind him until he is sure Murtagh is true to his visions, or it may only be a matter of weeks. He wants Murtagh to be to him what Morzan once was."

I gasped, regardless of my small knowledge of the empire and the King; I knew who Morzan was, the traitor, the Oath breaker.

"But why, why Murtagh?"

A shadow flitted across Tornac's face and he seemed to contemplate his answer carefully.

"Only Murtagh can answer that." 

We were silence for a moment, both unclear on how to continue the conversation.

"Daria, I know you would never betray us, but I must stress once again that what I say next must never leave this room."

Tornac seemed in two minds about his next words and I waited patiently, but he was not forthcoming.

"Tornac please..." I barely managed to speak the words.

"Daria, there is a Dragon and Rider loose in Alagaësia."

I was stunned into silence as the words sunk in; it took me a few attempts to form a sentence coherently  
.  
"How." I asked meekly.

"The Dragons were not destroyed as Galbatorix claims, he has three eggs hidden within the castle and protected by un-breachable magic, or so he thought. A rebel managed to steal the egg and take it to the Varden, from there, for the last 10 years, I believe it has been transferred from the Varden to wherever the elves are hidden in the hopes it will hatch. But the convoy was attacked, Galbatorix has what I think is a Shade at his command, who in turn is commanding the Urgals."

"So that is why so many reports of Urgal attacks are reaching the city?"

Tornac nodded grimly.

"From what I have gathered, at great cost, an Elven convoy was attacked and the egg carrier used magic to transport the egg to a place of safety. The elf is in Gil'ead, being held captive, of that much I am certain. As for the rest, it becomes unclear.

I only became aware of the eggs existence when I overheard rumours of two shady characters having audiences with the King. Upon researching these rumours, I found out about creatures called the Ra'zac. They are nightmarish creatures who are worshipped-"

"In Dras Leonas." I interrupted.

"Yes, of course you would know of those rumours." He exclaimed to himself. "The Ra'zac have been sent out to track the egg, which was rumoured to have appeared in the mountains to the West. Reports from travellers have claimed seeing these creatures passing through, or on mounts that resemble great bats of nightmarish proportions. This is why your training has changed; this is why Murtagh has been separated from you. The King is preparing for whatever this new rider could bring to Alagaësia, if the Varden or the elves reach them first, and they turn against the King, we could end up at war. He needs all the spell casters he can find and I fear you will become his greatest weapon. Daria, if the time comes, you must pledge yourself to him, if only to save yourself from having to swear fealty in the ancient language, do you understand?"

I gulped, my throat feeling suddenly dry, and nodded.

"I don't think I can convince Murtagh to see you right now, he still loves you Daria, but everything except the King's vision has become trivial in his mind. You must be prepared to see a side to him that will hurt you greatly. I am going to try to get him to spar with me in a week’s time. His training is no longer being overseen by myself. I will tell you when it will take place and you will come down, maybe your presence will help Murtagh's mind recover."

For the next hour, we spent the lesson in silence. Tornac spoke only through his mind, and would attack my own and I had to defend. We trained until I was exhausted.

"From now on we shall speak only in the ancient language; you need to be as comfortable using it as an elf. Galbatorix will expect you to be fluent in it, to a point. You need to learn to use it as the elves do. Though you cannot lie in the language, you can use the truth to your own ends, or not speak the whole truth, or twist the meanings. This will aid you greatly in keeping your mind free." 

The week passed unceremoniously, though my abilities with mind and magic greatly increased, no longer able to be at Murtagh's side to educate him, Tornac increased the length of my lessons until I was spending all morning and all afternoon with him, with only a break for lunch. When the time came to meet Murtagh I felt so anxious I could barely contain myself.

My mother had heard that we had been separated, and had decided it was due to Murtagh becoming bored of me and was dubiously celebrating behind my back, I ignored her, let her believe what she wishes. 

I made my way down to the training courtyard very early, so early I knew that it would be practically deserted, as was Tornac's idea. 

When I arrived at the sparring field, I saw Murtagh at the far end, firing arrows into targets whilst Tornac watched on.

_'Prepare yourself Daria.'_ Came his voice in my mind. 

_'I am ready.' ___

__I walked out onto the field at a brisk pace, determined to act as if nothing was wrong. We had spoke long and hard about how to approach Murtagh, and Tornac believed I should act as though the last three weeks had never taken place, that nothing untoward had happened, and of course, that I supported him and the King whole heartedly. I agreed and found that releasing some of my worries so I could act naturally only increased my desire to see him._ _

__"Murtagh, we have a visitor." Tornac backed off from where Murtagh stood._ _

__Murtagh lowered his bow, letting the arrow relax against the string and turned round. His eyes came to rest on me and there was almost a puzzled look on his face._ _

__"Daria?" He asked, his voice sounded hollow._ _

__"Murtagh! I knew I would find you here."_ _

__"What are you doing here?"_ _

__"I've come to see you, of course."_ _

__His brow creased as he processed my words, he glanced back to Tornac, who was pretending to sharpen his sword, leaning against a post a little way off._ _

__He seemed to mull over something in his mind before his face brightened and he looked at me again. Suddenly he was the Murtagh I knew and loved and it took all my effort not to fling myself at him._ _

__"Daria, I am glad you came, I have wonderful news!"_ _

__"What is it?" I feigned ignorance._ _

__"The King has asked me to serve him on a special mission." His chest swelled with pride and I fought back a wince._ _

__"Truly? Murtagh I am so proud of you."_ _

__He beamed at me and beckoned me closer._ _

__"I must apologise for not seeing you sooner, but I have been so busy with my studies, I know you'll understand."_ _

__"Of course Murtagh, nothing is more important than your duty to the King." I smiled back, hoping it didn't look forced._ _

__He nodded and then seemed to retreat back into his mind again for a moment._ _

__"So, tell me Daria, how have you fared?"_ _

__"Excellently, the King has increased my studies; I hear he is pleased with my progress." My smile started to hurt my face as I battled to keep it there._ _

__"It is true, he spoke briefly to me about you, oh don't worry, I did not tell him anything of our relationship. He merely commented on how well you and I were doing under Tornac's guidance and that he was loath to separate us. But he did the right thing; my education is the only important thing now."_ _

__The words cut through me like a knife, it was as if someone had pulled Murtagh out and replaced him with a copy. I kept my breathing steady and smiled sweetly, ignoring the crushing of my chest._ _

__"That it is, just don't forget about me, promise to visit me sometimes."_ _

__"Of course, I can do that Daria, for you." His words were so lifeless._ _

__I turned to walk away and Tornac ran after me, saying he needed to speak to me about our lessons._ _

__"Daria, I am so sorry."_ _

__"It's ok," I felt my voice wavering, "I knew it would be hard, but nothing could prepare me for that."_ _

__"I know, it is distressing." He replied quietly and all at once I saw just how much he was hurting. "I never told Murtagh everything I knew, I had hoped to shield him from some of the King's madness, now I wish I had told him everything."_ _

__"You did the right thing Tornac, Murtagh would not be half the man he was today without you."_ _

__Tornac rested a hand on my shoulder gratefully before turning and walking back to Murtagh, who was once again firing arrows in quick succession into the targets. Part of me wished I could stay and practise with them, but I knew I couldn't bear to be around Murtagh whilst he was like this. I steeled myself, I was strong enough to not let it get to me, Murtagh would come round, we would see to that._ _

__Instead I went to the stables and tacked up Zenas, ignoring the stable boys offers of help. The rhythmatic brushing of his sandy coat helped me to relax, as did the routine of saddling and preparing him to be ridden. I picked up a quiver and bow I had stashed on top of the ledge in his stable; I had to stand on Zenas's back to reach it. I only kept it there to stop others using it; Tornac had 'borrowed' it for me from the armoury, my favourite bow._ _

__I mounted Zenas in the courtyard and rode to the far end of the tilt field where the targets were and allowed the mindless repetition of knocking an arrow and firing it to lull my uneasy mind. My mounted combat skills were easily my best attribute besides magic, I was a better shot on horseback than even Murtagh, and I found it easy to practise this way. Zenas sensed my restlessness and kept himself steady, allowing me to focus my mind and not let it deviate onto thought tracks I'd rather not follow._ _


	12. ~ Time is Up

Murtagh stayed reclusive, the weeks bled into months this way and I would see him maybe once or twice a week, each time his excitement about serving the King and tenacity for it would lessen. Soon he was beginning to seem like himself again, though his reverence of the King stayed steadfast

After about 5 months this way, where I felt myself willing the days to go faster, or slower, anything but the dreamlike pace we seemed to be moving at currently, I felt a touch in my mind late at night as I was settling in my bed to read by candlelight. I threw up my barriers instinctively before realising that I knew the touch and lowered then tentatively.

‘ _Murtagh?’_

 _‘It’s me.’_ His voice confirmed within my mind, I felt a thrum of excitement shoot through me and had to work to keep my thoughts clear. My heart soared, we hadn’t conversed through our minds since the first time at the Ramr River, maybe he was coming back to his senses.

Unease filtered into my mind from his, whereas I was erring upon caution, Murtagh it seemed could not hold his emotions back, it brought me back to the present and my focus returned.

 _‘Can we meet?’_ Even in my mind his voice sounded strained.

_‘Of course Murtagh, where?’_

_‘Where we shared our first kiss.’_

He could have said ‘the sparring field’ or any number of other terms, but instead he voiced it that way and a weight seemed to drop into my stomach, I swallowed hard and replied.

_‘I’m on my way.’_

No answer came and I threw myself out of bed, pulling on my clothes and boots hastily and blowing out the candles before scrabbling out of my window. I dropped down into the dirt and ran most of the way to the sparring field; I found the loose stone already out of its place and hurled myself up onto the roof of the weapons building and then leaped down into the courtyard, I looked around myself quickly before sprinting to the field, trying to ignore the knot in my stomach as I got closer.

A lone figure stood out in the darkness with their back turned to me.

“Murtagh?” I almost cried the word out.

The figure turned around and something glinted at his hip in the moonlight, I ran closer and saw that it was a sword, I paused, worry sweeping through me only to be replaced by confusion as Murtagh closed the distance between us and pulled me into his arms.

“I’m so sorry, I’ve been such a fool Daria, I let him control me and I was blind to the truth, please forgive me.” He whispered; his lips close to my ear as he held me close.

I let out a breath I didn’t know I had been holding and buried my face into his soft fur collar, bringing my arms up to hold him back.

“Of course I forgive you.” My voice felt wobbly.

“I am so truly sorry Daria, I can’t imagine what it must have done to you. It felt like my all my feelings for anything but my mission had been forgotten about and instead there was just this emptiness. It was as though I knew we had something together but I couldn’t quite remember what it was and every time I started to remember, it would leave my mind. I jeopardised everything we had together, I’m so sorry.”

“Oh you silly boy, you jeopardised nothing, I could never leave you.” I tightened my grip on him.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

I pulled back from him and looked into his eyes; they were so full of emotion, even in the dim light, no longer lifeless.

“I’m so glad you’re back.”

“So am I, but I fear it is too late.”

“Too late?”

“Daria, I love you so much.” He pulled me back into him and I stood up on my toes, all thoughts swept aside.

He bent his head down and kissed me, it was like an explosion within my chest, all the fears and worry just disappeared and there was nothing but he and I and this moment.

The kiss seemed to go on forever and when we parted we were both breathing heavily, I look into his eyes once more and nearly had to look away, so full of sorrow were they.

“Murtagh, what do you mean too late?” I dug my fingers into the rough material of his riding cloak as he tensed.

“I’m leaving Daria, tonight.” I went to speak but his eyes pleaded with me and I kept silent. “The King wanted an audience with me today, so excited was I; I rushed along to receive my orders only to find him in a rage. That enthralling voice was now full of anger and disgust. He ordered me to take troops to Cantos and destroy it for they harboured rebels there. When I asked him how I would judge the townsfolk guilt or innocent he turned on me and in a terrible voice told me to kill them all, every last man, woman and child.” His voice broke and he took a sharp breath, trying to keep his composure.

I felt a touch in my mind and allowed him entrance, almost immediately he started to show me a memory of the King, there was a feral look in his eyes as he raged at Murtagh, his very being incensed as he screamed. ‘They’re all traitors, burn they at the stake and bury their ashes with dung!’ The memory ceased and Murtagh shuddered beneath my hands.

“It was enough to break his hold on me, I saw him for what he truly was in that moment and I was repulsed by it. I kept my thoughts hidden and agreed with him, playing the dutiful soldier and left on the pretence of gathering my things. I fled straight to Tornac, screaming at him with my mind to meet me in his study. I explained everything and he told me he had been afraid of just such a thing and had arranged for us to run if needed. He is making the necessary preparations as we speak.”

“Where will you go?”

“We have shelter prepared, friends who are against the King, we won’t be alone.” He paused and took a deep breath as if readying himself for something. I watched his tense expression and waited.

“Come with me?” His hands dropped down to mine and took them.

“Murtagh?”

“Come with me, Tornac wishes you to as well, he doesn’t want to see you become a weapon of the empire. Daria your skills with magic are unparalleled. Galbatorix told me to take you tonight, he thought it might appease me and it would give him a chance to test your resolve. You must flee with us before it’s too late! He wanted me to use you to break into the minds of the townsfolk and find out who helped the Varden the most, so they could be punished more severely.”

My mind reeled as it processed the information, I was to be used to help torture villagers.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you Daria, I love you so, please say you’ll come with us. I couldn’t live with myself knowing I’d lost you to the King, knowing I’d allowed him to turn you into a weapon.”

“What about my mother?” My head started to pound and I gripped Murtagh’s gloved hands tighter.

“She will be safe, the King won’t want to kill you, he’ll want to get you back alive, he can’t risk alienating you by hurting her.”

I knew he was right, but part of me, the young child still inside me tried to cling to any reason not to run, not to leave my mother, not to become pursued by someone so dangerous. But I couldn’t do what the King wanted, I couldn’t help murder innocent people for him, I couldn’t be bound his will like a puppet.

“Of course I’ll run with you Murtagh.” My voice wavered, but I looked Murtagh in the eyes, my gaze steady.

“You promise?” His whole body seemed to tremble, but this time not with fear.

“Always.” My mind travelled back to the last time I spoke that word on the bank of the Ramr River, I meant it then and I meant it now.

I threw my arms around him and he held me in a tight embrace, separating us only to press a kiss to my lips.

“I’ll keep you safe, I promise.”

“I know you will, I love you Murtagh.” I breathed against his lips and kissed him once more, allowing his touch to ground my fears and still my erratic heart beat.

“I must tell you something Daria, but I fear it will make you turn from me in disgust.”

“You know I never will.”

“I ask too much of you, I always do.”

“I will never think any less of you Murtagh, I know who you are in here.” I slipped a hand out of his and placed it across his leather breast plate, right where his heart was. I expected that could I feel it it would be beating to the same haphazard tune mine was.

He was trembling again, so I held him close.

“Eka aí du sönr abr Morzan, du Wyrdfell.” His body heaved a great sob and he turned away from me, pulling away from my grip. _I am the son of Morzan, the Forsworn._

I gasped and he stepped away from me.

“Murtagh!” I cried and grabbed his arm.

He turned back to me but kept his eyes focused on the ground.

“Murtagh look at me.” He looked up slowly, his mouth a hard line. “It all makes sense now, why Galbatorix wants you, why you’re under so much pressure. He gave you that scar…” I trailed off looking horrified.

“I’m not like him Daria I swear!” Murtagh grabbed my shoulders, his eyes searching mine.

“Oh you silly boy,” I stepped closer to him, “I’m not horrified at you, I’m horrified for you! For what you’ve had to go through. I love you, even when you think such silly things. You are not your father, you proved that tonight.”

His body relaxed and almost fell against mine, holding me as his mouth found my lips, he kissed me fiercely, pulling me against him with and iron grip. I responded in kind, pressing myself against him and holding him tight.

“We must go.” He said as he pulled away from me. He took my hand and then we were running across the field and onto the courtyard.

I ran beside him and he boosted me up onto the roof and followed me, I crouched low and checked to see that the coast was clear before dropping down onto the ground. Murtagh landed beside me with a gentle thud and pushed the brick back into place.

“I’ll get my things, where should I meet you?” I whispered to him as we slunk into the shadows of the castle.

“No, I won’t have us separated, I’m coming with you.”

I saw the unwavering resolve in his eyes and nodded.

We ran through the darkened halls, I whispered the word ‘theyna’ to silence our footsteps and we pounded through the castle, stopping sharply at each corner to check for guards.

Near my quarters were two guards chatting loudly as they stood in the corridor, I froze and then an idea came to me, I summoned my strength and looked down the hall past them, there was a window right at the end.

“Jierda!” I hissed and felt a wave of fatigue sweep over me as the window cracked, both guards heard and rushed past our corridor and down the hall as we fell back into the shadows.

We then continued our sprint towards my quarters, luckily my mother was asleep so Murtagh lifted me up into my window to save me climbing, he clambered in after me and I grabbed a leather satchel, filling it with coins and small important belongings, alongside a change of clothes. I left Murtagh in my room and hurried into my mother’s room, where I awoke her and begged her to be silent. Once she was sitting up I explained that I was leaving because the King was going to bind me to him to use as a weapon. She asked me how I knew and when I explained she leaped up and ran to my room where Murtagh was waiting.

“You!” She hissed under her breath. “This is all your fault! Had she never seen you in the courtyard that day everything would be fine, none of this would have happened. Why can’t you just leave her alone?!”

Murtagh looked crushed under my mother’s heavy words and I pushed past her to face her.

“One way or another my magical abilities would have become known! What if it had happened by accident in front of someone who could have used it against me? Instead I have been taught to harness my powers and educated correctly. Either way the King would have found out and tried to gain control of me, I am just so glad that I had Murtagh and Tornac to guide me or I may have fallen into the King’s trap and became a weapon to fight for him! Is that what you want? For me to stay here and be sent out on missions as the King’s royal spell caster? I know of his plans for my power! I am to become his strongest sorcerer and because of that I will be charged with his most dangerous missions!”

My mother faltered then, her eyes brimming with tears as my words got through to her. She walked towards Murtagh and touched his face. He kept his gaze steady and spoke.

“Eka mulabra Daria né haina, eka aí fricai.” _I mean her no harm, I am a friend._

“Sé ono waíse ilia.” _May you be happy,_ My mother replied to my shock.

“Elrun ono, vel eïnradhin, eka thaët otherúm.” _Thank you, upon my word I swear it._

She smiled sadly at him and turned to me and in that moment I knew she had seen what Murtagh knew.

“He showed me what the King did, what the King plans to do, I’m so sorry I could never do more for you Daria. Go now while you still can.” She embraced me tightly, hot tears rolling down her face and onto my jerkin. “I love you my daughter.”

“I love you too mother.”

She let me go and Murtagh turned and leaped from the window.

“Wait!” My mother cried quietly and ran into her room, after a short moment she came back and pressed something into my hands. “It’s not much but it will help.” She let go of my hands and left a purse in them, filled with crowns.

“Mother I can’t.” I stared at them, I’d never seen so much gold.

“Hush, I was saving it for your name day, I had hoped you could use it to leave this place one day. Now, you need it.” She ran her fingers through a loose strand of my hair. “He truly loves you, that boy; I saw it in his mind. I’m sorry I never told you everything I should have, maybe one day I shall see you again and I can explain everything. Now go!”

I blinked back tears and backed away from her before turning and putting the purse into my bag, then I dropped myself out of the window. Murtagh reached for my hand and we ran, knowing Tornac would be waiting for us with the horses, their saddlebags stocked and my weapons strapped to Zenas as Murtagh had spoken to Tornac through his mind to let him know I agreed to come. We found him easily as he sent us a picture of his location, we mounted swiftly, I pulled on some leather armour Tornac had procured for me and he uttered a spell much like the one I had earlier to keep our hoof beats silent. At each locked gate Tornac would either unlock or break the lock and silence the gates as they swung open, we trotted swiftly down the deserted streets in the moonlight and to the side gate. Tornac had paid to the guard off to not be there and leapt off to push it open, then remounted Cornan.

We galloped through and the gate came crashing down behind us as we fled low into the night, bent low over our horses necks as we urged them on with our bodies and minds.

The night air seemed to play tricks on my eyes, the wind blowing the sand to create impressions of movement, the knot in my stomach from earlier returned. We barely got half a league from the gates when the sand stirred once more and my heart sank

“Soldiers!” I screamed from the head of the ride and pulled Zenas up as we met a solid line of bodies; there were at least 20 soldiers.

Murtagh was beside me and drew his sword, I did the same as the soldiers advanced, their horses forming a wall between us and freedom.

“Turn back or die Murtagh.” Came the voice of the middle soldier.

“Never Terren! I’ll never go back!” He yelled into the darkness.

“So be it, take him and the girl alive, kill the old man.”


	13. Friendship Never Dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for this chapter in advance.

The soldiers rushed us and I was so thankful for Zenas’ training, he lunged at the nearest horse, slamming is shoulder into it as he force the horse back. The soldier clung on, losing his balance.

“Slytha!” I shouted and the soldier slumped out of the saddle asleep.

Another came at me and Zenas nipped the horse in the chest, causing it to rear, the soldier tumbled off backwards, his helmet coming off as he scrabbled up and Murtagh smashed his hilt into the soldier’s head, knocking him unconscious as he ran past us on his horse.

I was jolted in the saddle as Zenas turned his attention to the next soldier, this time the soldier slashed his sword at Zenas and he lurched back, I focused on his wrist and cried ‘jeirda!’, the soldier howled as his wrist broke and he dropped his sword, Zenas headbutted him from the saddle and he landed in a heap and didn’t get back up. We cantered past and Zenas kicked him for good measure. I looked over to see Tornac grappling with two soldiers and then to Murtagh locked in battle with another one. Another approached him from behind and I pulled Zenas around sharply, leaning out of the saddle and snatching a rock from the ground.

“Stenr ganga vegari!” I cried and the stone flew from my hand and crushed the side of the soldier’s helm, Murtagh knocked the other soldier from his saddle and looked around in surprise, then galloped away.

I felt tiredness hit me and blinked it away, Zenas swung us round with a warning cry in my mind and I lashed out with my sword without looking, knowing Zenas would position us. The clang of metal rang in my ears as our swords clashed, the man looked almost shocked before drawing back and striking again, I met his blow with ease, sliding my sword the length of his blade and pushing his arm away before slicing at his unguarded knee. I heard a horrible noise as my sword hit flesh and drew back sword, covered in blood.

As the man double over I sucked in a breath and slashed his chest with my sword, they’d clearly been so confident of winning they’d only worn light leather armour. It was the first time I’d ever killed in such a manner, the first time I’d ever killed another person being only a few moments ago. I pulled Zenas back, the stench of blood hitting his nostrils and making him skitter in fear, I calmed him with my mind and saw that the fighting had moved away from me. I shoved my sword back into its sheath and drew my bow and an arrow, willing my aim to be true, I knocked it and let it fly. It pierced the under arm gap between the armour of a soldier slashing at Tornac and Tornac delivered a killing blow as the soldier reeled. I knocked another arrow and let it go, it flashed past Tornac’s shocked face and buried itself in the head of a soldier behind him.

There was a great cry and I saw red stain Tornac’s shirt. I screamed as I saw a knife protrude from his chest.

“No!” I wailed and galloped Zenas towards him recklessly. _‘Murtagh!´_ I cried with my mind, hoping he could get here in time. I sent him an image of Tornac and heard him howl across the dark plain.

There were no more soldiers to be seen and Tornac slumped in the saddle, the knife sticking out from his back, I’d been too late. I pushed him up, tears streaming down my face.

“No Tornac please, I can heal you.” I sobbed as I held his limp form.

“Daria.” He coughed blood and I felt it drip warmly onto my arms. “You must run, I can’t be healed.”

“Don’t say that! Murtagh!” I screamed across the darkness once more, aloud this time.

“I’m here!”

“Murtagh pull it out, I can heal him, I must.” I cried.

“No!” Tornac hissed. “I am beyond healing now, run, both of you! Run and be free from the King. I am happy to die for you Murtagh, to know you are safe.” He wheezed and I felt him start to shake under my hands, they were slick with blood now and Murtagh leaped off his horse, pulling Tornac out of the saddle. He cradled him on the floor in the gloom, tears running down his face.

“Run my boy, I am so proud of you, you were the son I never had and I am so proud of the man you have become.”

“Tornac no, we can help you.” He sobbed.

“I’m the teacher here and I’m telling you I am beyond help, now run! Daria.” He looked up at me, straining to breathe. “Look after him for me.”

Hot tears cascaded down my cheeks and I could barely make out what was happening through them, but I nodded grimly.

“They are coming now, go, take my saddlebags.” He shuddered, his hand finding Murtagh’s as he took a great breath and then went his eyes darkened, his body going limp in Murtagh’s arms.

“Tornac? TORNAC!” He shook his lifeless form and I jumped off of Zenas, grabbing Murtagh’s shoulders. He leaned back against my legs as his body was wracked with heaving cries, he then screamed into the air, his own tears glistening in the moon light.

“We must go Murtagh.” I sobbed and turned to Cornan, he was nudging his master’s shoe with his great muzzle.

I unlashed his saddlebags and flung them onto Zenas and then swapped the bridle with Murtagh’s horses, a plain leather bridle and cavesson unlike the gilded bridle of the King’s troops, then I dumped his saddle.  I touched Cornan’s mind, feeling the confusion and pain there and told him to run. He touched his soft nose to my forehead and blew out before nudging Tornac once more and turning on his heels, galloping away into the night.

Murtagh was standing now and I helped him to his horse as he stumbled towards him, his legs unsteady like that of a drunk. I could hear the gates being raised and jumped onto Zenas as Murtagh pulled himself heavily onto his horse. We flicked our reins across either side of our horse’s flanks and urged them into a gallop, they bolted forwards, nostrils flaring and necks stretched out, the wind whipped into our faces, washing away the smell of blood as the night closed in around us. We fled into the darkness, the thunder of hooves behind us growing ever distant.


End file.
